Heart Of Runes
by SassyShots
Summary: Birthdays are supposed to bring change, but not this many. One night shatters the world they knew, gifting them with monsters that lurk in the Shadows and those who hunt them. With their mother missing and a new reality that threatens to rewrite all she knows, it's a race against time to find out who and what she is. All while she falls for a blue-eyed boy and a warlock, of course.
1. Book: I

**Author's Note:** Special request, one that I could not deny! The Shadowhunters Series seems to be getting mixed reviews, and it only has a small section here and now, but I'm going to add to it because..why not?! I'm still familiarizing myself, and there are plenty of things that I kind of prefer from the movies, (ahem, Jamie Campbell Bower?! Ohemgee!) but I'm finding myself intrigued. Plus, I adore Alec! So, here's this little something. The pairing was requested, I've seen a few with the same that were liked, so I'm interested to see how it's received!

 **Story Information:**  
 _Rating:_ Fiction M- for language, adult situations/themes, violence/fighting/gore, this is the Shadow World people!  
 _Pairing:_ Alec/OC/Magnus (Interesting, I know!)  
 _Warning!:_ Obvious AU/OOC opportunities here. I will be going with the episodes, perhaps adding some information from the novels/movie, but I try not to spout the same lines, word for word, or just let my character steal all of Clary's, etc. It may be a Sis/Twin!Fic, but that doesn't mean she's just going to steal Clary's spotlight. For the most part, cue evil laugh here! This IS a Poly-Couple, Alec &Magnus plus their girl. I've chosen Lily Collins, yes again. I just adore her really, but feel free to imagine whoever you want! This story will be in Third Person POV, aside from this short Prologue. If you aren't a fan of any of this, you might want to move along. Or give it a shot, you never know!

Support and feedback is welcome and encouraged, as always! Keep story hating and flames to yourself though, wouldn't want a Seraph blade to the face, would you? :)

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything Shadowhunters/Mortal Instruments related (TV Series, Novels, or Movie)! I know, I'm sad too. It belongs to the authors, producers, creators, etc! I also do not own any recognizable/copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned! I just like to play with the characters!**_

* * *

If you had asked me, do I believe, I would have laughed you off without a care. And promptly called the nearest psych-ward, insisting you needed treatment for delusions, hallucinations, and whatever else they could crack up.

Some world hidden within our world?

Please.

Yet, here we are.

The burning is more than unpleasant, it's fire and acid, eating its way through the blood that runs in my veins. Pain, unlike anything I have ever experienced, forcing my muscles to spasm and my back to arch as a bloodcurdling scream tears itself raw from my lips. The floor sears my skin, coated in the same disgusting substance, and the heat of a fire that has long since died without the necessary time needed to do so. And the creature; that same, monstrous atrocity, towers over me with fangs and spit and heaven only knows what else. Not even the intensity of a blue-eyed angel that pleads for my return or glowing amber cat-eyes that hold my every attention can save me now.

So, you ask if I believe now, if I can see the world that lurks beneath the ignorant nose and blooms from the shadows unnoticed by mundane eyes?

Yes.

Yes, I think I do.


	2. One

**Author's Note:** Chapter One! Please see Prologue for all story information/warnings. Feel free to review with questions or ideas, I certainly don't mind!

 _ **Disclaimer: See beginning**!_

* * *

 _"You can't run from the shadow...but you can invite it to dance."_  
 **-** **One** **-**

* * *

 _Her arms swung out as she twirled around, nearly gliding as they cut through the dense, heavy air around her. She was light on her feet, almost as if they barely touched the ground beneath them, spinning on her toes as her arms created a full circle given their outstretched position. Each palm felt warmed, the gentle yet firm weight they held served as a reminder to the hilt of each blade she gripped tightly in her hand. They pulsated with her energy, glowed with light, acting more like an extension of both her body and soul instead of a simple object she might have grabbed in her haste to protect herself. In fact, they almost seemed to sing as the swished through the air with her every swing and lunge, cutting down anything in her path._

 _Which was a plus, considering she was surrounded._

 _They crept out from the darkness, bloomed from the shadows, born of both nightmares and the greatest evil one could ever know. Grotesque and gruesome; she faintly wondered on some deep level within her conscious, where both rationality and emotion had slunk away upon the appearance of this new warrior-esque persona, how it was that she hadn't thrown up yet. Their stench was vile, almost like a mixture of rotten eggs and week-old meat that had been left out of the refrigerator to spoil. It only grew stronger, more potent with every pain-filled roar and screech that they gave as her blade cut them down, tempting her gag reflex._

 _But there was no time to catch her breath, to seek out fresh air._

 _She was still surrounded._

 _Bodies mangled and twisted in disturbing angles, bones jutted out from beneath sickly colored hide, and fangs glistened with acidic saliva as they bared their teeth and snarled at her. They stalked, they hunted, treating her as the prey to their predator. They had ceased swarming her all at once, choosing instead to circle the teenager and lurch forward toward her one by one, testing their tricks and watching as others fell. It was a surprisingly useful tactic, for she began to tire, exhaustion draining her energy and cramping her muscles. With each new swing of her blades they protested, the burn lacing up her forearms and inner-bicep. Doubt began to tempt her, begging her to just give in and accept her fate._

 _Until warmth spread across her back._

 _The solid weight pressed up against her from the nape of her neck to the flare of her hips. It was sturdy, strong, and most importantly, it breathed as she did. It was reassuring, soothing, offering strength and support as she caught her breath. She didn't dare turn and discover who had come to her rescue though, glittering green eyes staying focused on the newly enraged beasts pacing before her instead. She gulped down oxygen before nodding to herself, the need to continue cemented by the firm squeeze at the curve of her hip._

 _They moved as one._

 _Every inhale, every exhale, each swing and dodge, the steps of their feet and the beat in their hearts; they echoed the other, like mirror images in the darkness. Perfect synchronization._

 _With each move they fought as one, their backs continually brushing against one another as they slashed, stabbed, and cut down each enemy monster that spilled forth from the inky blackness that blanketed her vision. Her blades sung and her heart soared, the grim lines of a warrior's expression twitching upward in a satisfied smirk. Blades crossed as they each impaled the final one, its dying wail bordering on an ear-bursting shriek as it burned up, drifting into a pile of ash at her feet. Her blood rushed with the adrenaline of battle, her chest rose and fell rapidly to catch her breath, and a giggle burst forth from between full lips, sounding halfway hysterical._

 _The partnering blade suddenly disappeared and a hand gripped her wrist._

 _She glanced down, noting the sun-kissed tone of their skin, before the inky black markings captured her attention. Her eyes widened and she inhaled sharply upon tracing them with her gaze, nearly choking on her own breath. Symbols flashed before her eyes, the colors bright as they shown from behind the black patterns, words of meaning echoing within her mind with each one. Her lips parted, the question on her tongue as she turned toward her companion-_

The stunned silence of the room was broken by the seemingly sharp sound of skin upon skin, a slow clap beginning in the crowd of onlookers.

Elisabeth Fray sucked in a startled breath of surprise, emerald green eyes darting open as her head snapped back up upon her neck. They roved curiously over the grouping of professors that sat behind a long table at the front of the room, taking note of the appreciative eyes and encouraging nods as she rose from the position she found herself in, kneeling down on hardwood floors that had been waxed and varnished a million times. She licked her dry lips quickly, partially confused at finding herself in such an obviously safe and serene environment, compared to the lifelike scene of mayhem and destruction she had been experiencing beforehand, at least.

She could have _sworn_ it was real.

Which was ridiculous in itself, she had only basic knowledge of weapons training and absolutely no real-world experience with such. Not that the world she had found herself in during her performance could even be close to reality, given what she had seen. Never in her entire life had she lain eyes on anything quite like…that.

"Wonderful, Elisabeth!" Professor McKinny exclaimed, rising from her seat to approach the girl. "Completely unexpected and yet, so beautifully constructed. Such passion, between the music choice and your choreography, it was almost as if you created a fight for your very life!"

Elisabeth swallowed through the lump that suddenly rose in her throat, forcing a smile that was just strained enough to be considered exhaustion from the performance instead of the niggling worry that picked at the edges of her mind.

It had been exactly that; a fight, a struggle for survival.

The elder woman stopped in front of her, a bright smile fixed upon thin lips that revealed slightly crowded but gleaming white teeth as she placed her slender hands on the teenager's shoulders. Dark eyes peered down at her, endless and unfathomable in their hue, prompting Elisabeth to repress a shiver that threatened to course down her spine.

"There are just a few areas that we'll work on, some simple touch-up on your execution, but I can say with utmost sincerity, you will blow your review panel away with this piece." McKinny patted the girl's cheek gently, her smile turning fond. "Julliard won't know what hit them."

* * *

She couldn't take a deep breath until she pushed through the front doors of the Academy, taking the concrete steps two at a time. It was only after she had reached the opposite side of the street, the lush greens and earthy hues of Central Park, that she slowed her frantic pace and took a deep breath in. She had shed her practice attire before leaving, trading it in for a pair of jeans that hugged her hips, a maroon top that dipped down her left shoulder, and a pair of suede ankle booties. Still, she moved quickly, darting onto the train that would take her from the park back down into Brooklyn, a growing sense of unease bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

When she closed her eyes, she could still see the markings.

They had been popping up in her doodles, the spare bit of artwork she allowed herself. She couldn't remember why it was that she had stopped her drawing, despite not being nearly as talented in the hobby as her sister, but Elisabeth enjoyed the mindless release it brought.

She had ceased letting others see it though.

It had turned dark, chilling; she worried enough about her sanity lately without having to make sure others didn't suspect an upcoming psychotic break as well. And it certainly didn't help that she felt as if she had seen much of it before, she just couldn't _remember_.

Who could forget something like that?

It didn't make any sense. One did not easily forget about revolting monsters with razor sharp teeth that threatened to eat you…they just didn't.

The automated voice called for her stop almost forty minutes later, forcing Elisabeth from her trance-like stare through the glass and her own reflection. She swung her dance bag over her shoulder, moving with the crowd as they exited the train and strode forward almost as one up the stairs to street-level. Her mind buzzed with thoughts that flew by quickly, too quickly to really comprehend, and before she knew it she was pushing open a door and listening as a tinkling bell alerted those in the small café of her arrival. Green eyes flitted over those that were scattered around tables and plush sitting chairs, stopping once they found their target; a slightly awkward looking boy with glasses who was bouncing his leg hard enough to shake the table and tapping out an audible rhythm with his fingers upon the top, his nervousness tangible.

The girl rolled her eyes when he didn't even recognize her presence, dropping her bag onto a spare stool with a thud before she turned back and snapped her fingers underneath his nose.

"Simon?"

So startled by her voice and the fingers directly beneath his nose, the teenager flung himself back from the tabletop, nearly sliding right off of his seat had her (disturbingly, she thought) quick reflexes not kicked in, allowing her to snatch his shirtfront and hoist him back into balance upon the cushion.

"Ellie!" He snapped, partly exasperated. "Was that necessary?"

She arched a single eyebrow, her expression flickering to snarky amusement as she gave a shrug. "I could have let you fall, if you'd like."

Simon's expression turned sheepish and he nodded, leaning in to lay a quick kiss on her cheek before he pushed a frothy, oversized mug in front of her and a napkin with a crumbly muffin on top followed. Her answering grin lit up her face, stunning him slightly for a moment as she cooed her thanks for the warm cup of hot chocolate and the cinnamon muffin. His dark eyes watched as she picked off a piece, popping it into her mouth and swiping away excess sugar from her pink lips, completely oblivious of the site she made.

Mentally, he shook his head in disbelief, wondering if either one of the girls would ever put him out of his misery.

"Have you heard from my lovely other half yet?" Elisabeth questioned, just missing his glazed expression as she tipped her head toward one of her oldest friends.

Clearing his throat twice before taking a too-big gulp of his cappuccino, he winced as he coughed. "She should be close, she texted me about fifteen minutes ago saying she was on the-"

Simon's rambling was cut off by the sound of the bell tinkling once more and boot heels clipping across the wooden flooring, but Elisabeth's head was already turned in the direction it came moments before it did, knowing her sister would be walking through the door at any second.

Clary's red hair tumbled down her back and over her shoulders in soft curls, a fiery color that caught plenty of eyes and plenty of ginger jokes. It was a stark difference to the darker tones of her own, contrasting prettily with Elisabeth's deep auburn and chestnut locks that spilled down to brush the small of her back when they stood beside each other. They each shared the same color of gemstone-like eyes, as vibrant as glittering emeralds or as dark as the deep green in a forest, depending on their moods. They also shared their ivory-toned complexion and somewhat dainty body frame, though Elisabeth stood around an inch taller at around four or five inches above five feet.

"Way." Her twin sister, older by all of three minutes, grumbled as she dropped the contents of her arms on the table.

Elisabeth's eyebrows shot up, darting over the redhead's downtrodden expression; the way her eyes were lowered, her shoulders slumped, and her lips tipped down in a frown. Her heart clenched momentarily, worry seeping through her mood as she reached across her body and grasped her sister's hand in her own.

"Give me the professor's names and I…I will _end_ them!" Simon sputtered out, jumping to his feet in the girl's defense, before shrinking back when they each looked at him with incredulous expressions. "…you know, with a scathing e-mail to the Dean!"

Elisabeth snorted quietly, her eyes rolling heavenward.

"Don't bother," Clary sighed, tossing a folded note in front of him as she dropped her bag in the same seat Elisabeth had, giving the younger girl a side-armed hug before she slipped into her seat.

Simon watched her worriedly for a moment, disliking the tone of sadness that weighed down her voice. His fingers itched to pick up the piece of paper, completely baffled that Brooklyn's Art Academy would turn down such talent, and he desperately wanted to know why. Not just because of the feelings that made his heart speed up each time he was in the redhead's presence, mind you.

Or so he told himself.

It took Elisabeth, leaning forward over the table as she waved her hand impatiently, for him to finally snatch the damning note up into his fingers.

Only for his jaw to fall open seconds later upon reading it. " _Whatt_ …"

The dark haired boy dropped the paper to the table's surface as he looked up, his eyes crinkling from behind his thick-rimmed glasses and a smirk shaping his lips. "The sad face, really?"

Elisabeth frowned as her sister pressed her lips together, holding back a round of giggles that still made themselves heard, though slightly muffled. Her hand darted forward and she snapped the letter from their friend's grasp, ignoring his hiss about paper cuts while her eyes flew over the writing before her, lingering on the capitalized letters that spelt out _'Congratulations!'_ and glancing down over the acceptance procedures for the school. Her heart thudded against her chest, the feeling of dread receding as adrenaline and happiness poured through her, though she masked it with a stern glare as her eyes snapped up from her reading.

"Clarissa Adele Fray!" She snapped, shaking the letter in her sister's face until she laughed. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

The slightly older of the two winced at her full name spilling from her sister's lips before mocking her irritated words, until there was a sharp sting radiating out from her shoulder, even with the cargo jacket she wore.

" _Ow_ , hey!" Clary hissed slightly, rubbing at the place Elisabeth had smacked. "I was just kidding!"

Elisabeth huffed quietly, wrapping her sister up in a tight squeeze before releasing her, absentmindedly listening in to Simon and Clary's ritual high five as she sipped her cocoa, her eyes closed in quiet bliss. It all came tumbling down though when her eyes snapped open and landed on the portfolio folder she hadn't taken notice of as the redhead's voice rang through her ears.

 _"-so weird, they only kind of liked my assigned work…flipped out over the drawings for our graphic novel…"_

Ice coursed down her spine, frozen fingers of chill and unease walking themselves over each individual vertebrae. Her eyes were centered on the pencil and charcoal sketches in front of her, seemingly unable to blink or even look away. Horrid faces peered back at her, almost perfect replicas of the monstrous creatures she had been fighting off in her mind hours before. Cloaked figures with stitched together mouths and eyelids, intricate blades, and those same strange symbols, shaded in blacker than the darkest hour of night.

 _"-long as Ellie's critique went well, this will go down in history as the greatest eighteenth birthday we've ever had. Ellie…Ellie?!"_

She couldn't answer her sister, even as her tone transformed from playful and fun, to one of growing worry and concern.

 _"Lisbeth!"_

How could she have been drawing the same thing? Using what Elisabeth considered creations from some damnable place in her nightmare-ish mind, for something as silly as some stupid comic book? And to show them off at her audition for Art School?!

 _"Elisabeth Grace Fray!"_

Her head snapped up, nearly cracking her neck back on her shoulders, and Clary started slightly at the wide-eyed panic reflecting in green eyes that had darkened considerably, fear and something else unknown lurking in the shadows of the younger girl's gaze. Elisabeth swallowed harshly, forcing the lump that had risen in her throat down as she shook her head, forcefully banishing her thoughts somewhere else for another time to consider, never knowing that once pushed there, they wouldn't be returning.

"Sorry, I'm sorry!" She apologized, a blush tinting her cheeks a warm pink. "I kind of spaced out. What were you saying?"

Still, she couldn't help scooting farther away from the drawings in front of her, nudging the portfolio along until Simon snatched the folder up and rearranged it on the seat next to him, thinking it no longer in the way. Immediately relief rushed through her, scrambled thoughts easing as she relaxed against the tabletop, idly wondering why she had been so disturbed in the first place.

Clary eyed her with intrigue for a moment, before opening her mouth to speak. "I was just saying how this will be our best eighteenth birthday-"

"It will be our only eighteenth birthday, Clary." Elisabeth laughed, arching an eyebrow. "Unless one of you invented a time machine that I don't know about. In that case…"

They each broke into laughter, bending over their cups.

It wasn't until later, after finding out from Simon that they would be going out to celebrate that night and then teasing him over his band-mate's obvious infatuation with him, and his obvious tendency to remain oblivious, that the feeling of knowing came over her again. She glanced around the room, taking note of customers and waitresses alike, before her eyes landed on the all too realistic sketch of a piece of biscotti in front of her.

Perfect…almost _too_ perfect.

The lines and details, it looked as if someone had taken a close-up photograph of the typical coffee treat and filtered it to a black and white setting. That, or someone simply grabbed it up and somehow managed to push it into the paper, which was laughable.

"-could have sworn I had a biscotti…" Clay's voice mumbled in her ear.

Elisabeth ran her tongue out to wet her lips, ignoring Simon's joking reasoning for its disappearance as she nudged her sister's shoulder lightly, vaguely gesturing toward the drawing once the redhead looked over curiously. Clary's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and Elisabeth's eyes darted over the table, taking note that there wasn't a sketching pencil in sight.

"I will replace your mythical biscotti with an actual one!" Simon declared, lifting his own from his plate and placing it in front of Clary. "You know what, here's to you, both of you."

She shook off the feeling of foreboding, physically ripping her green-eyed gaze away from the stranger drawing as they each raised their mugs, clinking them together in a toast to the twin's birthday and the opportunities they faced.

"L'chaim!"

* * *

The two girls left their friend at the café, making their way back to the brownstone they shared with their mother and almost-older sister as they walked the few blocks north. Their arms were linked together, each grasping their own bags in their free hands as they strode forward, refusing to break the connection for any other passerby on the sidewalk.

"How much do you want to bet that Mom won't like the idea of us going out tonight?" Elisabeth muttered, swinging her bag on her wrist.

Clary sighed, shaking hair away from her eyes. "I won't bother, we both know she'll try and get us to stay in."

The younger of the two frowned slightly, teeth pulling at her lower lip as she bit down in thought, airing her frustration. "It's almost like she thinks something is coming after us, like we're going to be stolen away and kidnapped. It's so weird."

Each girl snorted quietly in amusement, making the last corner before turning into the small archway that led back toward the brownstone that was half-antiquities shop and their home. The green, cloudy paned door stood open, and the sisters finally separated themselves to fit through the open side, bright grins curling their lips upward when the brunette behind the glass counter, idly flipping her hand-painted tarot cards, came into view.

"Hey Dot!" They greeted simultaneously, their voices just different enough to create an alluring harmony.

The woman in question jumped slightly, glancing up from her slumped over position to give them each a narrow-eyed glare of reproach that easily faded into a smirk upon their teasing grins.

"How's your future looking-" Clary questioned as they came to a stop in front of her, only to be interrupted by Elisabeth. "Anything good? Say, a new love interest for your most favorite of the Fray twins?"

She batted her thick ebony lashes, peering up at the older girl through them in her most innocently adorable expression, and shoved her redheaded companion the moment she opened her mouth to protest, completely missing the flash of knowledge that lurked in Dorothea's eyes.

"Not as good as either of yours," Dot teased, pushing through the worry she felt at the youngest twin's inquiry. "The tarot cards tell me that you, Clary, got into the advanced program at Brooklyn Art." She grinned, tilting her head with an all-knowing expression. "And that you, my sweet Ellie, were praised highly on your individual choreography you're preparing for the audition?"

Elisabeth returned the smirk flashed her way, arching a single brow as she made the motion of zipping her lips and throwing away the key.

"And by tarot cards," Clary laughed, nudging her sister's hip with her own. "You mean Simon's twitter account?"

Dot bit down on her lip, leaning in conspiratorially as her cheeks heated, her eyes glancing up as she admitted defeat. "Okay, okay! So I follow him!"

The twins hummed knowingly, nodding their heads.

"Turns out, predicting the future with tarot cards is very complicated," She defended herself, raising her hands in a pacifying manner, flipping said cards around in annoyance. "But, I _do_ see birthday presents in your future!"

Elisabeth couldn't hear her sister's excitement over her gift, or Dorothea's warning to keep the new article of clothing shielded from their mother's nervous gaze.

Her eyes were glued to the card before her.

It was beautiful really, both drawn and painted by hand, the card-stock decorated in alluring teals and purples, majestic yellows and shimmering golds. It was an intricate piece, the particular card depicting a large cup, more like a chalice, she decided as she peered down at it. Painted in base colors of royal purples and reds, multiple swirls and patterns made it all the more enchanting, the accented metallic gold shimmering as light reflected upon it.

She wanted to touch it.

 _Badly_.

It called to her, pulling her into yet another trance-like stare as her fingers curled and uncurled around themselves, nails biting into the fleshy part of her palm as she denied the itch to reach forward and snatch the card up for her own. She wanted to hold it in her hand, tuck it away for safekeeping so that others may never damage the beauty of it. So deep in her thoughts, Elisabeth didn't even notice as Clary left for the stairs that would lead up to their apartment, sending a confused glance to Dorothea as the older girl waved her away.

Dot's dark eyes grew only darker as she took note of the serene expression on the younger girl's face after closing the front door of the shop, her nimble fingers idly tracing the outline of the cup, the caress almost loving, as if she somehow understood what it was.

"Lisbeth?" She tried hesitantly, slowly approaching the girl. " _Elisabeth!_ "

The sound of her name yanked her from her musings and Elisabeth snatched her hand back away from the card hurriedly, almost as if it had burned her. Her eyes snapped back up to connect with the chocolate brown orbs in front of her, their appearance shuttering as Dot quickly pushed away her fear and concern, trading it instead for nonchalance over the occurrence and excitement as she pushed the gift box toward the girl she viewed as a little sister.

"So, I may have splurged a little…" Dot grinned, her posture easing when the girl quickly latched onto the present.

Elisabeth squealed with delight when she glimpsed the contents of the carefully wrapped package, fingers stroking over the silver sequined shorts that would cut off near mid-thigh, the black sheer top that would drape over her back and shoulders, and the pair of black velveteen booties tucked away near the bottom. She practically tugged the older girl over the counter, unaware that she had scrambled to gather the tarot cards and store them away as she bounced on her toes in glee.

"Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!" Elisabeth gushed to a laughing Dorothea, her eyes wide and sparkling green. "How did you know?! I've been looking at this outfit for weeks!"

Dot shrugged, her lips twitching upward in a smirk.

"A little birdie may or may not have dropped a hint in my ear-" She began, but quickly pointed a stern finger at the younger girl. "Just don't let your mother know where you got it! I will plead the fifth to my dying day!"

"Don't worry," Elisabeth grinned, laying a kiss on the woman's cheek before she turned to make her way up the stairs, her present grasped tightly to her chest. "Your secret is safe with me. Love you, Dot!"

"Love you too, Ellie."

The brunette sighed as she watched the Fray sibling go, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip and her eyes unable to help from straying toward the locked drawer that now held the tarot cards away from the seeing eye. She crossed her arms over her chest, pacing slowly behind the counter as she tapped her fingers on her elbow, her mind trying to ponder out the reason for Elisabeth's unconscious knowledge of things she shouldn't remember.

"Unfortunately, not for long…" She breathed, unease gripping at her chest. "I think."

* * *

The heels of her ankle boots clicked upon the hardwood of the stairs, announcing her presence before she even made it far enough up to peer over the banister. Her smile hadn't dimmed as she hurried up the steps, her eyes immediately connecting with the much lighter green eyes of her mother. She stood waiting for her in their open-planned living room, her arms opened wide in greeting as a happily proud expression hid away the fear that lurked within her mind after her oldest daughter admitted to recognizing a marking she should have no memory of to do so.

"I hear that your piece got a standing ovation!" Jocelyn Fray laughed, arms wrapping tightly around her second daughter.

Elisabeth grinned into her mother's shoulder, blowing silky strands of the woman's deep auburn hair away from her mouth as she was crushed into her side. "Clary or Simon?"

"What do you mean?" Her mother asked, pulling back to free her only long enough to grasp her hands and tug her into a sitting position on the orange couch behind her knees.

"Well you found out one of two ways," Elisabeth joked, dropping her bag at her feet and setting the gift from Dot upon the coffee table. "Either cyber stalking Simon's twitter account or Clary spilled the beans, after _I specifically told her not to!_ "

She raised her voice on her last six words, the sound echoing throughout the apartment until it reached her twin sister who threw open her bedroom door mid-change, to call back. "Hashtag stalker mom, I'm telling you!"

Elisabeth turned playfully accusing eyes on her mother, taking note of the guilty expression and the blush on the older woman's cheeks.

"He needs the followers and re-tweets, I told you that!"

They dissolved into laughter, their hands still linked together in her mother's hold. Elisabeth glanced up when she squeezed them tightly in her own, only pulling away one as she retrieved a beautifully craved box from the table in front of them and offered it to her.

"Happy Birthday, my darling." Jocelyn whispered, blinking back tears.

Elisabeth stared at the box lying in her hands, perched upon her lap, speechless.

It was a gorgeous piece of artwork; fine, polished oak and intricate carvings done in swirls and tiny flowers, a small keyhole outlined in plated gold, all topped off with a sparkling green bow. Her fingers caressed the smooth surface, and a shiver rippled down her spine as she finally cracked the lid, the quiet creak sending a bolt of anticipation through her.

She couldn't stop the gasp that tore from her lips when she glimpsed what lay within.

The inside was filled with a rich, crushed velvet lining in a royal purple that rivaled the color of any stone. It was soft and silky to the touch, but it was what it cradled that captured Elisabeth's attentions the most. Crafted from pure silver, the twisted angle of the small rod felt light in her fingers, yet heavy enough to know that it was there, strong and sure in her grip. It was topped off with what looked to be an inch long crystal, the edges sharp but not cutting as she passed it over her skin. Her stare was hard as she gazed down upon the gift, and she could have sworn she could see a slight glow spark in the middle of the stone, before her eyes were drawn to something that made her breath hitch in her throat.

 _Markings._

Just like the ones she had seen as she danced, like the ones that flashed behind her eyelids so many times, she was beginning to worry for her sanity; like the ones that riddled her sketchbook she no longer let anyone see.

Right there upon the silver rod, were the same markings.

Jocelyn Fray never took her eyes from her youngest daughter's expression, her fear blooming to a panic as she observed the recognition and intrigue that reflected there. She was out of time, past due.

"What is this?" Elisabeth breathed, her eyes never leaving the piece.

She couldn't bring herself to place it back in its velvet enclosure, somehow it felt wrong to do so. Her mother swallowed, her own voice coming out in a broken whisper that went unnoticed as the girl listened for information, knowledge to explain the feeling of pure rightfulness, making her grip the tool even tighter.

"We call it a Stele," Jocelyn began, her fingers tightening on her daughter's knee. "It's a family…heirloom. I'll explain more later, but I want you to have it. You and your sister each have one; they've been waiting patiently for your eighteenth birthday, so that you could claim them."

Elisabeth's eyebrows furrowed as she listened, picking up on her mother's wording, almost as if the piece she cradled protectively in her hands was alive. Green eyes darted up, catching her mother's faraway gaze as she took in both the light sheen of tears and her constricting grip.

"Mom," She trailed off, hesitating when she saw her mother jump. "Where did these _come_ from?"

Her mother adverted her gaze, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip with worry as she slowly pulled her hands away, wringing them together while she searched desperately for an answer to give that wouldn't call for more questions. She wasn't ready, not yet, despite no longer truly having a choice, if Elisabeth's reaction to the ancient tool in her hands was any indication.

"It…it comes from our homeland, from-"

" _Ellie!_ "

Clary's voice cut through their quiet words, jarring them both out of the bubble made of whispered secrets they found themselves in. The girl in question glanced back over her shoulder, taking in the picture of her sister's halfway dressed form as she re-curled her hair. "Simon is on his way, we have to hurry!"

She was already rising to her feet, slipping the stele in her jean-pocket as she gathered her bags and gifts, her serious expression suddenly gone, as if it had never been there to start with. Elisabeth leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her mother's cheek as she hugged her in thanks for the new present.

"Wait," Jocelyn started, her hands fluttering. "Wait, I _need_ to talk to you about this-"

"We will, promise." She brushed off her mother's worry, taking a step away.

"Elisabeth, you don't understand!" She tried again, lurching forward from her seat. "It's not safe-"

Reaching out, Elisabeth grabbed her mother's hand again, giving it a reassuring squeeze as she peered back at her. "Mom, I'm not a little kid anymore. I can protect myself-" She started, breaking her grip as she backed away toward the hallway. "We'll talk tomorrow morning, promise! Love you!"

* * *

"Ugh, how much longer?"

She was whining, and she knew it.

"I _want_ to go dance, I do _not_ want to listen to Simon comparing our mother to some creepy alien…thingie."

Her toes tapped against the pavement, her hands fisted at her hips, and she stared down her remaining company of three. Simon and Maureen's show at Java Jones had been pretty good, and even hanging around to talk as they grabbed shots of espresso to liven themselves up had been nice. But upon exiting, her three companions had taken to sitting on the band van to continue conversing, before Clary had broken out the new spray paints Luke had given her for their birthday (Elisabeth's own new pointe shoes and charm bracelet remained at home), before beginning work on redecorating the van with the band's new name, _Rock Solid Panda_ …of all things.

She was fed up.

She did not agree to leaning up against some crappy, yellow van all night long on her only eighteenth birthday.

Especially when she was dressed to kill in the new outfit Dot had gifted her, only adding a few silver bangles to her wrist and sparkling earrings that dropped from her lobes in a single chain of glittering stones, completing the outfit. Her eyes had been swept with dark shadow before adding a silvery shimmer on top, creating a glittering smoky look. The beat of what looked to be a rave-style club thrummed through her veins from down the street, vibrating up through the soles of her new ankle booties, settling into her bones, and she wanted more.

She glared heatedly at her unenthusiastic friends, narrowing her eyes. "You promised dancing!"

There was _no_ way she was ringing in her eighteenth birthday with only a coffee house performance, best friend or not, and a spray paint high to show for it.

"Will you just calm down?" Maureen snapped, fixing a glare over her shoulder at the impatient girl.

Unexpected heat surged through Elisabeth's blood, causing her fingers to curl into fists and her lips to pull back as she bared her teeth. The urge to set the younger girl right for her tone washed through her, despite understanding her irritation at Simon mooning all over Clary throughout the night, leaving little attention for the crushing Maureen herself. That didn't give her any right to speak to her in such a way though, and she took a single step forward, her mouth opening, just as a warm hand gripped tightly around her wrist, tugging her back and away.

"Alright, let's just chill. Easy little Lizzy-" Simon soothed, patting her shoulder.

Her eyes narrowed, her fiery glare enough to make him flinch. "Don't call me that!"

The boy gulped, briefly wondering if he shouldn't get a few more friends of the male variety to ease the tension. Three girls was much too many around each other at once, this was living proof.

"Clary is almost finished, Ellie." He tried again, rubbing where her shoulder met her neck. "Why don't you wait near the back of the van, grab a drink. Then we'll go dancing."

She pouted slightly, aware that she was being slightly immature, but finding she didn't really care when such an infuriated expression twisted Maureen's features. "Promise?"

Simon nodded and she grinned brightly again, flouncing off toward the back of the van as he suggested, her heart already set on the carbonated beverages she knew waited within the cooler. She hummed happily, her hips swaying with the thumping beat behind the walls of the club they were parked near, but just as she was about to round the corner of the van, the breath was nearly knocked out of her. Her eyes flashed up, an apology already on her lips.

Her words died in her throat.

The man was dark but his eyes, his eyes were an unnatural, eerie blue.

He was only a little taller than her, dressed down in a shirt and jeans that were ripped, studded, and stained. She supposed it was supposed to give off a gothic style, the make-up smudged around his eyes and the piercings through his nose, eyebrow, and lip certainly gave off the impression, at least. But nothing was more off-putting than the way his eyes flashed brighter as he breathed deeply, his nose grazing her hairline, only to fade to dark brown as he peered down at her with a wicked smirk that left her feeling angry and vulnerable all at once.

" _Angel_ …"

Elisabeth's nose wrinkled and her lips curled into a silent snarl as she spun to walk away, balking at the endearment that fell from his lips with a patronizing reverence.

Only to promptly slam into the sturdy chest of someone else.

She gasped, out loud this time.

Her body flared to life, tingles and sparks of electricity racing along every inch of skin, each nerve, and every synapse that fired frantically; all originating from the firm grip that circled her waist. She didn't even notice as the creep she had been fleeing from disappeared into the shadows, leaving only Elisabeth and the new stranger, who kept their strong grip steady, warm fingers accidentally brushing over the sliver of skin that peeked out from between her top and the waistband of her shorts. Her eyes flew open wide as her back arched with the contact, the movement involuntary and giving life to a fierce blush, which heated her cheeks when she finally peered up into the bright blue gaze that pinned her in place.

Saying that he was handsome, simply _wasn't_ enough.

The blue of his eyes wasn't anywhere near frightening, like the man's had been. It was vibrant, pulsing with electricity and life, but there was no eerie darkness lurking in the corners, only a clear, crystal blue that made her heart surge and her pulse thrum rapidly in her veins. His hair was black, thick and slightly curled. She bit down hard on her lip instantly, forcing away the urge to tangle her fingers within the silky locks, barely noticing the deep rumble that echoed through him. Instead, her eyes were caught up taking stock of his appearance; the all black attire, everything from pants and boots to finger-less gloves and leather jacket. What little she _could_ see of his skin was creamy in complexion and unblemished.

Aside from familiar black markings, etched deeply into the bare skin of his forearm and the tempting expanse of his neck.

Her eyes remained there, tracing over the strange crossed 'Z' pattern that led to a sharp jawline, riddled with stubble, repeatedly. It was familiar, like a word balancing precariously on the tip of your tongue, yet unable to be spoken aloud.

 _She knew it_ …she just didn't know _how_ she knew it.

Her vision dotted black, fading at the corners, unable to lift away from the symbol that gave her so much grief. It was only when his large hands squeezed tightly at her waist, almost so tight that it was painful, and his deep voice caressed her ears in a raspy, dry tone, that she managed to suck in a much needed burst of fresh oxygen.

"Breathe," He commanded, his grip biting into her hips.

She was sure there would be bruises.

Gasping for air, she yanked herself away from him about the same time he released her, almost as if her very skin had seared his hands. He looked from her wide, bewildered green eyes to his hands, then back again, never speaking aloud the flood of questions that raced to either of their minds. He staggered back a single step and she used the moment to whirl around again, the experience too much; too much feeling, too much pressure, too much of something she couldn't understand. Her eyes sought out her twin sister frantically, needing Clary to ground her in a situation she couldn't explain, especially since she couldn't name the feeling that was bubbling precariously up inside of her, threatening to take her down with it.

Her shoulder jostled someone and she instantly turned her head to apologize once more, her eyes connecting with a boy in similar clothing to the one before.

His blonde hair was out of place, falling down into a curious pair of eyes that were part blue and part golden brown, trapping her gaze once more. His mouth opened and closed, his eyes darting from her to someone over her shoulder a few times as he breathed heavily, and her mouth ran dry when she noticed that the same black symbols covered every inch of exposed skin he possessed.

 _What the…_

"I don't understand how-" He started, stepping closer.

" _Jace!_ "

The call of what was apparently his name ripped him from his confusion, the same gravelly voice sending shivers rippling down her spine, and the blue-eyed boy's face flashed across her vision.

Elisabeth staggered back as he took off toward the entrance of the club, nearly twisting her ankle, had it not been for Clary as she stumbled into the redhead's side. Unknowingly seeking comfort from each other, neither girl stopped their grappling until their hands connected, fingers linking together and palms touching. Each girl swallowed thickly, their chests rising and falling in a faster rhythm than before, though neither acknowledged the reason for their accelerated heartbeats. Clary turned then, pulling Elisabeth along as they neared Simon and Maureen who each stood near the back of the van, gaping at the two girls in an uncomfortable confusion.

"Can you guys believe that blonde dude?" Clary huffed, slightly put out that he had simply turned and ran away.

Simon cleared his throat, tugging at his shirt sleeve. "You mean the imaginary dude you were talking to?"

Elisabeth spun around to face the trio at that, her hand still entwined with her sister's as she ripped her gaze away from the disappearing forms of the two boys as they pushed their way to the front of the club's line, only to walk right in. Her brows furrowed together at Simon's question and his teasing expression, trying to understand if he was being serious or not.

"No, the guy right there!" Clary insisted, throwing her arm toward the entrance. "Running into the club."

"Clary, there's nobody there-" Maureen partially sneered, jumping at the opportunity that presented itself.

Elisabeth stiffened, her spine straightening as she advanced a step, her gaze narrowed. "Of course he's there! How could you miss him, he was practically covered in tattoos!"

"What 'guy' are you two talking about?" Simon laughed out, his dark brown eyes traveling from one twin to the other, his expression disbelieving.

Clary's grip tightened on her hand then, nearly squeezing the blood flow to a stop as they turned to each other, green meeting green. Her whisper was low, slightly paranoid, like she was afraid of what Elisabeth's answer might be. "You…you _saw_ him, right?"

"Yes!" The younger of the two exclaimed, rounding on their friends. "Stop acting like you didn't see him, it's not funny!"

"Could you stop making us feel insane?" Clary snapped, anger lighting up her eyes.

She gripped the redhead's hand tightly in her own, trying her best to soothe the girl's worries non-verbally. Elisabeth could understand the fear; what with her episode during her critiquing and then experience with the creepy man and the blue-eyed boy almost moments before. Being treated like they were seeing things wasn't helping with the already mounting feeling of something that loomed upon them, like a change that could never be undone.

"Could you stop _acting_ that way?" Maureen mocked her, snorting with laughter.

Elisabeth lurched forward, already pushed much too close to the edge to put up with anyone's crap, much less someone disrespecting her twin sister. Simon threw himself between the two girls, ignoring Maureen's outrage as Clary pulled at her sister's hand, unzipping her jacket and tossing it at their (momentarily) annoying friend.

"Seriously, what was in your lattes?" Simone joked, awkwardly.

"Come on." Clary snapped, gripping her hand once more as she pulled Elisabeth forward.

Their steps matched once again, heels clicking against the pavement in sync. They ignored Simon's calls from behind them, and Elisabeth shivered subtly with the sudden feeling of butterflies fluttering apart within her stomach. Her heart raced, her blood pumped, and tingles of awareness rippled across her skin. They pushed their way through the crowd of people anxiously waiting at the door, neither taking notice of the open-mouthed disbelief on the bouncer's shocked expression as they moved forward, glittering green orbs peering through the writhing crowd of dancers for the boys in black.

Or the gleam of golden cat-eyes, tracking the younger twin's every move, a mischievous smirk curling up on their lips.


	3. Two

**Author's Note:** Second chapter is here, everybody scream! Well, not really...but whatever. I'm both nervous and excited about this one, so let me know what you all think of it! Unfortunately, I don't see wrapping up the Pilot Episode until at least chapter three. I'm sorry, I did the best that I could, but it just wasn't possible! This one is kind of wordy being over 4,500 words, but hopefully you like that kind of thing. ;)

Thank you so much to all who have favorited, followed, and reviewed the story! Responses are located at the bottom for those who review!

 _ **Disclaimer: See beginning!**_

* * *

 **-Two-**

* * *

Drinks flowed, both sweet and sour, a perfect balance of fruity and bitter poured over the patron tongue. Laughter rang out, conversations buzzed, and the steady pulse of a bass-line beat thundered through both sensitive and mundane ears. If you were looking, you could find him off to the side upon the plush cushion of a leather couch, lounging with acquaintances and strangers alike, the one shared trait among them- their aesthetically pleasing air. The alcohol flowed, a haze of herb and arousal permeated the atmosphere, and Magnus Bane remained steadfastly in the center of it all, a teasing smirk twitching at his lips.

Surrounded by only the best, he would be the first to admit he had become accustomed to the finer things the world had to offer one who walked amongst it, preferring to indulge in all the heady pleasures his more hedonistic side could find.

Being some odd end over four-hundred years on the planet, he figured he'd earned it.

Magnus partied with the most beautiful of the crowd, drank from the top shelf, tasted only the many starred creations of gourmet. He lived right in the middle of the bustling nightlife, with homes dotting this side of the Atlantic, and the other. He owned the hippest of clubs, wore the flashiest outfits, bathed in the fanciest smelling of oils and soaps. But there was only one scent that smelt the sweetest of all, one person that the smell of sunshine and lemon trees surrounded by the bloom of peonies could belong, and he had yet to procure its source.

Which made the fact that it was wafting in from the front doors, all the more intriguing.

Ten years.

For someone who was Immortal, a simple decade could pass in the blink of an eye. Time meant little to those who had a never-ending supply of it. But ten years Magnus had spent the time yearning, barely maintaining any level of self-control and resistance when it came to seeking out that which belonged to him. He understood the need for time to pass, yes. Eight years-old was far too young for a soul to comprehend the bond that it held to another, but that rationality did not make the waiting any easier. He knew that tonight was the night; a mark of adulthood would change the entire course of his life…and hers alike.

But she was early.

And that was unsettling.

Their time apart had shaped her well, the end result prompting his cat-like eyes to make an appearance, the yellowish green color glowing a full amber as the pupils constricted and flared vertically, betraying his Downworlder nature. They perused her form languidly, taking in her height that maybe reached four inches over five feet, and that was pushing it, leaving him no doubt of the way she would fold perfectly into his chest. Her hair had grown and now tumbled down her back, falling in effortless waves that teased the fair skin just above her hips, left visible through the sheer material that draped over her shoulders. She was all feminine angles and curves, the swell of her chest proportioned beautifully with the dip and sway of her hips. Her legs were long, making up the majority of her height, but it did not leave her torso cut off like so many others. His enhanced senses provided him the ability to become lost in the enchanting greenness of her eyes, even from fifty-some feet away, and he groaned aloud when they fell shut, thick ebony lashes dusting over the high set of her cheekbones as she dipped her head back and moved with the thrumming beat.

Head falling against the cushion and eyes hooded, flashing in the darkness, he didn't even try to stop himself from inhaling greedily, swallowing the majority of her scent as it even tasted on his tongue. The animal inside of him purred, stretched, rattled the bars of the cage he had created years ago to fend off the inevitable.

It would wait, no more.

* * *

The beat pulsed and her hips rocked.

It was the music, fast-paced and twisting through her body that kept her from managing to hold still. She and Clary both made their way inside easily enough, despite Simon's called warnings of questionable identification, something they ended up not even needing to pass those who eagerly waited by. The room was dark though, an ethereal glow created by flashing lights and writhing bodies that moved to the same beat on the floor, glowing tiles the only light to aid their vision. Losing sight of the blonde-headed boy had been frustratingly easy, and while Clary was fit to stomp her foot a few times, Elisabeth was keen on enjoying the music.

It was justified, she felt.

Had they all simply listened to her earlier on in the night, they wouldn't have been desperate to find a boy that no one else could apparently see in the first place.

Trailing her eyes over the crowd and finding no change, Elisabeth looked then for a better vantage point, and nearly smirked as she noticed a small platform that didn't seem to be occupied. She reached out, her fingers wrapping securely around Clary's wrist before nearly yanking the redhead off her feet, pulling her toward the center of the dance floor so that they could step up on the dais and perhaps catch a glimpse of their illusive stranger-friend that way. Clary shouted in confusion, the music drowning out the noises, and Elisabeth didn't slow until her feet were already lifting, taking her what would have been two-heads higher than the crowd, had she been taller.

"What are you doing?" Clary hissed, green eyes flashing in the glowing lights.

Elisabeth rolled her own, gesturing widely toward the dancing bodies that surrounded them. "Capturing our lurker?"

Her sister opened her mouth, ready to question the younger's tactics, only to freeze in surprise when a blonde head of hair teased the edges of her vision. Her curls swished against Elisabeth's bare arms, tickling the soft skin gently as Clary whipped around, the sound of her words dying in her throat when she realized that the blonde hair was complemented by a taunt body clad in all black, just like the strange boy in the alley had been. Her slender fingers tightened in both anticipation and surprise, crushing Elisabeth's where they were laced through hers. She hissed quietly under her breath, her protests also quieting after taking note of Clary's wide-eyed stare, and she followed the path of her gaze, glittering greens locking onto the back of their quarry as he disappeared behind a wave of royal purple curtains.

 _He was real_.

The thought blared through her consciousness, echoing within the mind of her redheaded twin, easing their collective doubts in one smooth sweep. Without a second to reconsider, Elisabeth pushed forward, dropping down off the small platform and melting into the crowd as she gave chase, a single call for her sister drifting back behind her. She ignored Simon's calls, barely paying the brunette boy any attention as he yelled for both Clary and herself over the music before his keeper pulled him away toward the bar, annoyed that the twins had left them behind to figure out a way inside all on their own. Her movements were fluid, slipping between dancers and loungers, twisting away from flailing arms and swinging hips with a poise that was easily noticed by those who knew _exactly_ what to look for.

Even if she may not have.

Their steps only slowed upon nearing the oppressive curtain, each girl looking for the simplest way to slip by those who stood guard, two men that were easily in their later twenties with barrel-chests and arms thick as tree trunks to boot.

"How are we going to-"

Elisabeth hushed her sister, squeezing the girl's fingers as she jerked her chin in the direction of yet another overly-muscled chump, his skin a pretty mocha color and his eyes…his eyes disturbingly familiar with their wicked glow. Her mind screamed its protests and she fought to swallow down bile, even as she found herself weaving through the remaining bodies in their way, her steps falling right behind Clary's as the redhead let go of her hand, choosing instead to wrap them around the thick round of his upper arm, flashing doe-eyes and a simpering smile.

"Somebody works out," Clary tittered, batting her lashes and squeezing at the profound muscling offered.

Elisabeth evened out the stranger's other side while he was preoccupied with flashing a smirk down at the redhead. The moment her skin made contact with his, a sharp gasp ripped from her throat, and each vertebrae of her spine shifted and stiffened, leaving her posture ramrod straight. Being doused in a bucket of ice water could be comparable to what she felt, like a chilling wind rushed down her throat and filtered out through each and every vein. Shadows moved across her mindseye, dark and tempting just as they were inherently evil. It took every ounce of strength she possessed not to jerk away from his touch and when she blinked rapidly, finally piercing through the daze that clouded her mind, it was to find unsettling eyes that glowed, leveled upon her.

"Your eyes…" Elisabeth breathed, disguising her fear for admiration.

"She's right," Clary cut in when her sister trailed off, flashing questioning green eyes her way. "Cool contacts!"

He turned away without uttering a word, though his creepy eyes lingered on the youngest Fray child for a few seconds more as he strode through the opening, the curtains pulled to either side upon his approach. Elisabeth yanked her hands away from his touch the moment the heavy material fell closed once more, separating the small group into what was possibly a VIP access lounge from the main floor, still overcrowded and writhing with the bodies of oblivious patrons. The warm at her side was a welcome distraction, a nonverbal assurance that Clary was near enough to touch, should she need to, keeping her grounded.

Which was good, considering she felt the urge to scrub her skin until it was raw, anything to wash away the tingling ice and feeling of dread that had curled into a knot within her stomach.

"Come on!" Clary hissed quietly, hand catching hers once more as she pulled them forward. "We need to get closer, Ellie!"

While her sister was more inclined to rush forward, throwing herself into the melee before them, Elisabeth moved with a slight hesitation, inquisitive eyes darting over their surroundings, noting the multiple bodies that lingered on the edges of the room. There were at least eight that she could spot, each with a set of pulsing blue eyes that made the ice in her blood return, and she wondered again why it was that Clary did not seem to pick up on the utter wrongness that radiated from each unearthly being.

Her fingers twitched at her sides, an urge that she couldn't decipher poured through her veins, and it almost frightened her.

" _-you've been peddling mundane blood…"_

The voice was deep, practically a growl, and Elisabeth's head snapped up once more, her eyes flying away from the shadows to peer across the open expanse of the room. Its occupants were surprisingly sparse; the lurkers with eyes that flashed from the darkness, the captivating form of a girl who couldn't be any older than her, dark hair tumbling in waves down her back and hips that wound to the beat of the music, a faint shimmer outlining familiar symbols upon her skin.

And the blonde stranger, who was now muttering something about blood as he pressed himself up against the back of a willowy woman in tacky, pinkish purple polyester.

Elisabeth wrinkled her nose in distaste…fabulous.

" _-lookin' to score?"_

With her right shoulder resting flush against the warm back of her sister's shoulder, she settled herself at Clary's side, green eyes wide and observant as she watched on. Elisabeth wasn't even sure that Clary had taken notice of her once she had made contact, her equally green orbs focused solely on the couple that was apparently striking up what seemed to be a drug deal in front of them, though something she couldn't explain seemed to scream in recognition upon the word 'mundane', and she knew it had absolutely nothing to do with any sort of drugs she had ever heard about. For a brief moment she allowed herself to slip in her attentions, eyes lazily flicking across the border of the room as she tried to convince herself there was nothing at all abnormal about the scene.

It was all blown to hell with Clary's scream.

" _Watch out!"_

Shrill and sharp, the sound of her sister's voice echoed off the thick curtains draped along the room, the plush cushions of the many couches. The redhead ripped herself away from Elisabeth, running forward even as she let out a surprised squeak of protest and the younger Fray sibling watched on with alarmed eyes, while her sister gave the thin woman who had held their stranger's attention a harsh shove to the side.

"Clary, don't!" She shouted, lunging forward.

Everything happened so quickly then and yet infinitely slow, all at once.

It was the hum of the sword that captured and held her scrutiny. The blade glowed a gentle blueish-white color, illuminating the boy's hands and face as he lifted it. It was almost ethereal in both visage and feel, something she knew without knowing how she knew, like so many things of late.

She couldn't look away.

Her instincts blared, screamed with the need to go to Clary as she was suddenly knocked back, the blonde boy's shove sending her sprawling behind Elisabeth by almost ten feet. She wanted to sink her claws into the stranger for laying his hands on her, she wanted to admonish Clary for getting involved in the first place, but the green of her eyes never wavered from the familiar piece of weaponry clutched tightly in the blonde's hands, even as it was sent cutting through the air with a sharp sound, sliding right through the body of the woman before she erupted into a shower of ash and sparks.

Just like her waking dream before.

"Ellie…" Clary's voice was scared, damn near a whimper, and the perfect thing to break Elisabeth from the apparent trance she had fallen into.

The brunette lurched into action, ripping her eyes away from the sight of nightmares come to life around her, and she wrapped her fingers around her sister's biceps in a tight grip as she aided the redhead in regaining her balance once more. Elisabeth's moment of shock and intrigue had passed, survival bled through her veins now, and she desperately pushed down the itch to have such a weapon in hand as the faces of those around them began to shift and split open in a horrific dose of a reality kept hidden. She swallowed a hiss of warning when an arm appeared in her line of vision, sturdy with its rippling muscle and marked with those familiar black scrawling symbols. He helped her to steady a shaky, utterly confused Clary before turning searching eyes on the two girls, fingers flexing around that glowing piece of weaponry.

"Are either of you hurt?" The blonde rumbled, gaze tracing their forms for anything out of place.

Elisabeth didn't miss the way Clary's cheeks flared red, skipping right through the gentle pink that usually heated her own when she flushed.

She swallowed thickly, eyes flying around the room, snagging on the fierce beauty of the brunette dancer turned warrior as she fought off two and three of the gruesome creatures all on her own. She parted her lips, readying her answer, but the words were cut off with a piercing shriek as she was jostled to the side, the flying backhand of the same 'boy' she and Clary had accompanied behind the curtain missing her cheek by such a small amount, she could feel the wind whistle against her skin.

By the time Elisabeth regained her footing, flipping the long locks of auburn hair from her eyes, their mysterious stranger was grunting as fists made impact at his sides, only to lay his own reign of deadly blows back to the hunching form of the once humanlike figure, now turned monster from the dark. The heat of her sister was missing from her side, overriding the urge to rush forward and help that she couldn't fathom, and she swung around, her frantic gaze landing on the redhead who leaned over one of the dark leather couches.

"Clary!" She hissed, her heels clipping across the floor as she lurched forward. "What the hell are you-"

The redhead turned slowly, arms outstretched and trembling hands wrapped loosely around the hilt of mystery boy's sword, the blade thrumming with life. Elisabeth froze mid-step, her green eyes widening comically, unable to move themselves from the sight of her twin sister gripping onto something she had only thought existed in her dreams.

"I...I don't-" Clary stuttered, her voice almost a whimper in her overly confused state and her own eyes stuck peering at the blade resting in her hands. "Ellie, I d-don't understand-"

She had little time to reassure her though, given that the blade protruding from her grip was accidentally put into use mere seconds later. Their blonde stranger used the hold he had on the creature he had been struggling with, spinning on his heel to swing the unaware being toward the two sisters and thus impaling him upon the weapon. Elisabeth gasped, Clary screamed, and the mocha-skinned man who escorted them into the room burst into a cloud of ash and sparks, settling to dust at their feet.

Bewildered blue-brown eyes belonging to their blonde stranger stared back at them, lips parted in surprise.

"How-"

Once more, his words were drowned out by the sound of heavy breathing and grunts, fists impacting with ribs and sides as yet another body came flying from the shadows, distracting him from the Fray sisters who stood still in the middle of a downward spiral. Elisabeth pivoted on her heel, eyes flying wildly over the room as she took notice of what Clary did not; the growing number of eerie-eyed beings, the fighting forms of the blonde, the brunette clothed in white, and (her breath hitched violently in her throat, damn near causing her to choke on the oxygen her lungs begged for) _him_.

Emerald green caught on crystal blue for a brief moment in time, the noise of the scuffle fading into a dim awareness as the dark haired boy's widened in what she would almost think was concern, had it not been that she didn't even know his name.

But it passed in a snap, barely a blip in time, and he was spinning away from her to plant a solid kick into the chest of a snaggletoothed creature lurking near his side. The world came back to Elisabeth with a roar; grunting groans from those being pummeled into the flooring echoing off the walls, the crackling snaps of a whip, shouts of pain, the sound of her own heartbeat thrumming in her ears, and Clary's distressed, near hysterical muttering from her side. Every cell in her body hummed, adrenaline and something akin to what could only be described as the blood lust of battle making her hyper-aware, fingers twitching and glittering green orbs darting back and forth over the scene.

That was how she noticed it.

What once had been an attractive man, turned dark and sinister. Face splitting into five equal parts, each lined with razor sharp fangs. Its eyes had multiplied, going from two to six, divided into two rows of three. Large hands had curled in on themselves, sprouting extra appendages with nails that now resembled claws. He stole away from the shadows lining the room, all six eyes directed to its target, her redheaded, completely oblivious twin sister.

"Give me the blade-" Elisabeth murmured, just above a whisper, her gaze unwavering as it tracked the creature's movements.

The girl didn't move, didn't speak. Her mouth opened and closed, eyes glued to the remains of the monster she had unwittingly aided in killing.

"Clary!"

It was closer now, just out of arm-reaching distance, and Elisabeth's nose wrinkled as a putrid stench washed over her, nearly prompting her to gag in response. Spittle dripped down its front, hissing as it made contact with the concrete flooring. Its legs tensed, muscles bunching as it prepared to lunge-

 _"Clarissa!"_

She didn't remember leaping forward, fingers curling around the hilt of the blade as she yanked the weapon from the girl's grasp. She didn't remember screaming her sister's name, the sound pulsing through the open room, making all those with a darkness inside of them cringe and screech in surprise. She didn't pick up on the way the blade glowed brighter when her palm sealed around the sturdy steel of the handle, how the blueish light turned almost blinding white, reflecting off the near sparkling green of her eyes. Instinct overrode all other thought as something within her mind, her body, seemed to snap into place, sending a wave of calm determination through her bloodstream to accompany the near feral urge to protect her sister and those around her.

The blade seemed to practically sing as it sliced through the air, just as it had in her daydream.

Elisabeth put aside the need to understand how she knew to place her hands just so, to swing her arms back at such an angle before she sent the thrumming blade hurtling toward her enemy. When the creature screeched in angry surprise and ducked to the side, her leg came up without prompt, solidly connecting with its bubbling chest at the same moment her blade thrust up into its side. The noise died mid-shriek, choking off in a gurgle as all six eyes widened in unison before she gave it one more finishing shove, pushing the body off of her sword even as it ruptured into a shower of embers and smoke.

"Elis-Elisabeth!" Clary screamed out in both protest and confusion, backing away toward the opening they had ducked in through.

"Go!" She shouted, already turning toward the battle that raged before them. "Find Simon, Clary! _Run!"_

The humming sound of the blade in her hand drowned out any and all noise after that, the thrum of life in it echoing back toward her, harmonizing with its brethren swords in the room. Snarling and snapping, more humanlike monsters fell before her with every stroke and swing of the blade, erupting into clouds of ash and sparks as she cut them down. Her body spun and arched through the air and she watched as the last one near fell at her feet, burning eyes glaring up at her from the floor before she drove the blade home, sending it back to the hell it came from.

She breathed heavily and pushed the hair from her eyes, startling when a firm hand landed on her shoulder, fingers curling around her collarbone.

Blade rested against smooth skin in the next second, the pulsing glow highlighting the vulnerable underside of the blonde mystery man's jaw. Elisabeth's eyes flew wide open in surprise as she stared up into his own shocked gaze. He stood close enough to touch, her chest nearly grazing his as it lifted and fell with every inhale. He was handsome up close, there was no doubt. The strong line of his jaw was shadowed with faint stubble, the hard line of muscle traced down thick shoulders and sturdy forearms, one of which raised between them, warm fingers curling around her wrist hesitantly, the slide of leather against skin sending a prickling shiver down her spine. She was surprised to find that his eyes weren't only blue, one held a hint of what she had thought was brown, but turned out to be near gold.

"It's alright," He muttered lowly, his voice surprisingly smooth and soothing. "You can let go now."

Her fingers flexed, spasmed around the ornate patterning of the sword's hilt, something inside of her screaming in protest at the idea of leaving the beautiful weapon behind.

Then she dropped it...and ran.

* * *

He had expected a lot of things from the night.

A successful mission (despite lacking the Clave's approval, which Jace had _refused_ to wait upon), an answer to the question posed before them (why demons were draining mundanes for their blood and who they were working for that ordered them to do so), and the stain of ichor on his seraph blade (the Angel willing). He had assumed it _could_ perhaps get a little messy, given the average number of demons that frequented Pandemonium at the time. It was nothing a team like theirs couldn't handle though; what with Izzy's specialties in distraction and the bond shared between he and Jace guaranteeing a systematic slaying of the evil surrounding them.

What Alec Lightwood had _not_ expected, was a girl.

A girl so captivating, so mysterious, that she would be the ending to all the twenty year-old Shadowhunter knew...and the beginning of _everything_ he could ever need.

* * *

 _*No Beta to be had here, so all mistakes are my own! Have a shipping name or song suggestions? Leave a review!_

* * *

 **-Heart Of Runes; Review Responses-**

 **-Guest #1:** I know, I don't know what it is about the fabulous Lily, but I adore her! I'm so glad to hear that you enjoy Ellie's character, I also can't wait to see how her story progresses with our favorite Shadowhunters and Downworlders! Everything is just barely starting with Alec &Magnus, but it's going to be heating up soon, so get ready for it! ;)  
 **-Guest #2:** Ah, I'm so happy to hear you liked it! I always worry about following along an episode or movie and becoming too repetitive, so I'm extremely excited to hear that you're enjoying my personal aspects to the canon-line! I hope you enjoy this next installment just as much, it's a bit wordy, but I'm told it's in the details!  
 **-ILoveRebornNarutoKProject:** Eeeeep! I KNOW! I can't wait to see the initial reactions of the boys when it comes down to it. We all know Alec is a pro at repressing his feelings, but I want to see that become an impossibility when it comes to Ellie, especially with another guy in the picture (not to mention, one he is also attracted to!). I picture Alec as a possessive kind of partner when it comes to her, the same actually applies with Magnus as well (since he's been waiting for her for so long), so it should be interesting! Don't worry about your imagination, I love to hear about it! So feel free to review ideas, or even message me with them! Who knows, I might use them and credit you for them! ;)  
 **-Guest #3:** I'm happy to hear it! I hope you enjoy this next piece!  
 **-AlgorythmicGalaxy:** Oo, I like to hear that! Here's another chapter, I hope it's just as captivating as the first!  
 **-CoffeeJunkie33:** Yay! Another Ellie lover! I'm really enjoying developing her and making her complement Clary, but assuring that she is her own character and stands out in her unique way as well. I knoww! All the Alec/Ellie/Magnus feels! I need a ship name!  
 **-MiisSexyBaby:** So, I made sure to use Google Translate for your awesome review! Should there be anything that doesn't make sense, I apologize! Blame it on Google, lol! I agree, I think the triad of the two Shadowhunters and Warlock will be an interesting relationship to witness, especially with each other their past interests (Jace, Camille, etc.). It's also going to be fabulous watching Alec and Ellie come together, since he's always been pretty centered on just Jace. I'm so glad to hear that you love the story so much, I hope that continues in this next chapter!  
 **-Me:** Glad to hear it! Story lovin' is alwaysss welcome, lol!


	4. Three

**Author's Note:** New chapter for _Heart Of Runes!_ I'm so excited to see what you all will think of this, and if you like the bit of diversion from simply regurgitating all parts of the episode. I think I should be able to finish out the episode in one more chapter, tried cutting it to three, but it just didn't work out. So, let me know what you think!

 _*Side Note-_ I realize that _Matthew Daddario_ , who is cast as Alec Lightwood, does not have blue eyes in Shadowhunters (vs. TMI: City of Bones and the novel series). However, that is how I picture him in my mind, and therefore how I write him here in my story. For those of you who would rather picture him with the hazel eyes of the TV Series, feel free! :D

 **Shipping:** Malecbeth or Malecabeth? Perhaps both.  
-Big shoutout to **_CoffeeJunkie33_** , who came up with Malecbeth!

 ***Want More?*:** Do you wish you knew more about your favorite characters in _Heart Of Runes?_ Would you like glimpses into the minds of the characters, sneak peeks over new updates and announcements about postings over the stories you love and follow? Check out casting line-ups, be a part of character takeovers, catch a peek of images created just for the stories, and more! Search &Follow **_SassyfiedScribbles_** on Tumblr now, for your special look into the fandom!

Thank you so much for all of you who support this story, and continue to do so through the tougher times I've been facing. I hope to be a bit more constant in my updating now! Responses to reviews are located on the bottom (for those on Guest or with their PM's blocked) or through PM's (for those with accounts and their PM settings open!). There are also a few questions for you to check out if you're super into the story/fandom!

 _Word Count: 5,658 (Excluding notes, both before and after!)  
_

 _ **Disclaimer: See beginning!**_

* * *

 **-Three-**

* * *

Pushing back through Pandemonium's crowd of clubgoers was a vastly different experience compared to when the Fray siblings had first made their appearance. The horde of regulars and those who had braved the intimidating neon lights had grown in size, nearly doubling the amount of bodies writhing on the dance floor and lounging against the club's bars and walls. Smothered by both the desire to get away and the inexplicable need to stay that she felt, almost physically tugging her back behind the heavy curtains to the familiar uncertainty that lie within, she kept struggled to put one foot in front of the other. It made Elisabeth, a teenage girl who was typically light and nimble on her feet, a bumbling, stumbling mess. She threw herself bodily into the crowd, fighting down a visible cringe as the people around her were jostled, some crying out in agitation or alarm. A soft cry tore from her lips when she lurched forward, the apparent band that had made itself at home in her chest popping painfully, like a piece of elastic snapping back on the sensitive skin of your inner wrist. She blinked continually as she sought out the flaming hair of her twin sister in desperation, vision teetering on the dark edge of unconsciousness, her steps following the pattern as she began to lose her footing and the black flooring rose up to meet her.

Suddenly, there was someone there, pressed up against the curve of her back, saving her from making a fool of herself. Before her mind could even catch up, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she was jerked backward into the solid muscle of a sturdy chest, and Elisabeth soon felt a trim but steely arm lock around her waist. The new grip was cool and held her body steady, which was lucky, considering her knees gave out mere seconds later.

"Careful kitten," Soft lips brushed against her ear as the stranger spoke, the voice pitched low, like silk wrapped sin. "Can't have you bruising such a pretty face."

Elisabeth shuddered lightly, the last few muscles that had been straining to hold her upon her feet went lax at the sound, and she found her head pillowed against the gentle warmth of the chest of the person who stood behind her. Long fingers had curled around her left hip, while a second set of fingers sifted through the wayward locks of auburn and chestnut, smoothing them away from the fine sheen of sweat that peppered her forehead. A small part, buried deep beneath the unexplained but obvious instincts that had arisen within, screamed at her to rip herself from the person's arms, to find her sister and run for the hills...or at least the front door.

But something more, something strong and profound, urged her to linger awhile.

It was the most relaxed she had felt in almost a year, after all.

Her head tipped to the side with little resistance when a single finger curled underneath her chin, beckoning her glazed eyes. There was a deep red shirt, perhaps maroon or burgundy, obviously made from a fine silk material. Each button her gaze roamed across had been popped, showing off a generous expanse of teasingly flawless skin. The smooth skin was complemented with an array of beaded necklaces, while the rich color of the shirt was paired with a bold blazer, left open and perfectly tailored as well. The next thing to catch her eye were the rings adorning almost every polished finger, each one either encrusted with fine jewels and stones, or uniquely marked with intricate carvings. She followed the line of the arm, eyes widening slightly when it led to lean but obviously masculine shoulders, the strong column of a gently tanned neck, the sculpted line of a lightly scruffed jaw.

But her breath hitched when her eyes met his, remaining captured even as she ceased breathing for the umpteenth time that night.

They glowed back at her, an alluring gold color that trapped one's gaze and pulled them in. They seemed to almost pulse, reflecting a devious amusement that made the beat of her heart take off at an unnatural pace, thundering through her chest while her blood rushed through her veins, leaving her almost lightheaded. The pupils were like vertical slits, widening near the center before tapering off at either end where they stretched out over the iris, taking over most of the eye. And they were shadowed, lined sparingly with glitter, both of which only attracted more attention to their obvious uniqueness.

Cat eyes...they were cat eyes, in a human being.

It wasn't physically possible, Elisabeth knew that, but instead of giving her a creepy-crawly feeling like the eerie blues of...whatever they were...before; she felt safe, protected. Like she was _home_.

She gasped softly, losing what little balance she had gained as she stumbled into his hold when a fellow dancer knocked into her side, the feel of his arms banding around her waist like a cool fire. His cooler skin met the overheated warmth of her own and her eyes, the color sparkling and glinting just like the luxury stones, flew wide as her muscles were left in spasm, before drooping closed. And a barrage of images flickered across the lids of her eyes.

 _"Elisabeth?!"_

 _It was her Mommy's voice, calling through the trees. Mommy sounded worried...scared. She glanced up, with eyes green like the grass and trees surrounding her, but she did not see her mother. There was only her sister and their new friends. Mommy always said making new friends was a good thing, so she wouldn't mind that she and Clary had wandered off, would she?_

 _She considered getting up from her place between the grasses and trees, hidden among the growing flowers of the wild, but her new friend let out a quiet whinny as it snuffled against her reddish-brown hair. She let out a giggle, no longer concerned with her frantic mother as she reached out curious fingers, petting them against the soft hairs of the creature's muzzle. It was much bigger than the one in her storybook at home. Its fur sparkled in the light, all white and silver, except the flowing mane and tail that draped down toward the ground, showing off a gentle rainbow of pastel and metallic colors that sported even more sparkle than before._

 _And the gleaming horn, rising some three feet into the air._

 _Clary's squeal of laughter as she ran around playing tag with the three tiny winged-people made Elisabeth giggle, and she clumsily pulled herself to her feet, using the thickly muscled leg of the mystical horse in front of her for balance. The creature nuzzled into her side, snuffling against her skin before licking the side of her face from chin to temple, causing a tickle to ripple throughout her body. Suddenly, there was a crashing noise from across the clearing, and she ducked behind the horse's leg once more, only daring to peek out at the newcomer upon hearing their familiar voice._

 _"Girls, what have you done!"_

 _She bit her lip, her fingers curling in the long length of horse hair that had fallen in front of her small, three year-old body; an act of protection she wasn't old enough to recognize._

 _"Look Mommy, its'a Unicorn!"_

 _The vision of the great horse and her flustered mother swirled, colors mixing and twisting until they settled again, this time taking the form of a peaceful pond and a quiet but quickly flowing brook. She crouched on the bank, legs folded carefully to get the least amount of dirt on her brand new dress, the one with the little pink flowers that Dot had given her. In her lap rested a Princess doll, one of the Disney ones, Belle with her yellow ball gown. She cradled the doll with much attention, not nearly as reckless as her fiery-haired sister, who dangled her Little Mermaid doll out over the water, ignoring the possibility that she might lose her half of the present Simon had gotten them for their eighth birthdays._

 _"Watch out Clary!" She tutted, her nose wrinkling as the doll's hair trailed into the water. "You're going to get Ariel all wet!"_

 _The youngest Fray sibling frowned as her twin sister giggled, choosing to ignore the advice she had given as well, all in favor of inching further down the bank and exploring the murky pond water below. Her green eyes were set on a ribbit-ing toad, and Elisabeth glared at the offending reptile._

 _She was positive it would not be turning into any Prince Charming, no matter how many kisses it received._

 _Her mouth opened, ready to chastise her sister's carelessness once more, when a series of rippling bubbles on the surface of the otherwise still pond caught her green-eyed gaze. She narrowed her eyes, trying earnestly to peer into the shadowed depths as her stomach twisted uncomfortably, and she didn't understand why it was that the fingers of one hand had curled into the back of Clary's shirt, while the others clutched at her Belle doll desperately. Elisabeth tugged fiercely, a muffled shriek of surprise escaping her sister's lips when the unusual strength forced the older twin to scramble on her knees away from the water._

 _Just in time to dodge the fearsome jaws of a creature, all disgusting breath and yellowed teeth, straight out of her nightmares._

 _She screamed._

 _Her mouth fell open, her eyes widened, and she screamed with all the power that her eight year-old lungs could bestow her with. It reverberated around her, reaching out for all those within Central Park to hear, and the monstrous creature screeched along with her in response, seeming to cringe back from the two girls before growing utterly enraged and lunging for them both. She screamed for her sister, who had thrown herself upon the younger twin, protecting Elisabeth with what little a young girl could- herself. She screamed for her mother, who had seemingly disappeared to any and all mundane eyes watching on, drawing a shimmering sword from her jacket pocket. And she screamed for herself, for the nightmares that she now realized were more than simple dreams, squashed out with a well-placed nightlight and a bedtime story about a Princess and her beloved Prince._

 _She screamed._

 _And she woke up, lying upon a bed._

 _It was bigger and softer than any bed she had ever known, and even though her eight year-old self had never touched a cloud, she would swear that's exactly what it felt like. The blankets were piled around her, high enough that she would have to lift up on her elbows to peek out over the mountain they had become. Down, feathers, fur; she was cocooned within them all. Her pillow fluffed around her head, her hair that had grown to a deeper auburn and chestnut color as she aged was spread out upon the soft surface, as if someone had sat beside her and brushed each strand with particular care._

 _She felt like a Princess...but something was wrong._

 _Clary._

 _Her shorter arms didn't reach the end of the bed and her body ached, making it too hard to lift herself up like she had once planned. She couldn't see her sister, couldn't feel her twin, and a wave of panic began to force the air from her lungs in pants of hyperventilation. Her throat was sore, raw, and there was a pounding behind her eyes, but the need to scream for her sister was important, much more so._

 _"Shh, kitten."_

 _Cool fingers, a distinct temperature that she had never felt before, and would not feel from any other, ever again. And eyes, eyes that glowed in the dark, that looked like Mr. Whiskerson's who liked to peek through the window at night. He was the black cat from next door. Her breathing eased as she stared back into those eyes, emerald green trapped within yellow-green._

 _"Just rest."_

Elisabeth gasped, violently wrenching herself from the secure hold the stranger with cat-eyes held her in. Her hands shook violently and her breath came in heavy pants, the shallow bursts of oxygen doing nothing to calm her racing heart and the beat of it that thudded almost audibly against the inside of her ribcage. Eyes like emeralds flew open wide once more and her head snapped up on her neck, the gleaming orbs immediately making contact with the ones of the person standing barely three inches away from her person.

Only...they were _wrong_.

All wrong.

Deep brown and scarily observant, yet they gazed back at her with a cool self-assurance, as if he knew what she was thinking and was ready with a handful of excuses to explain it all away. And suddenly, it was all once more, too much.

Too loud, too hot, too confusing. Her ears rang with the sound of the music, the low tones of his sinful voice that beckoned her closer. The crowd was too close, pushing in around them, overheating her even in the skimpy pair of sequined shorts and see-through shirt that hung from her shoulders. Because of her flushed state, the cool touch of the stranger's skin on hers was overwhelming, like the burn of ice, yet inexplicably pleasant all the same. Nothing made sense anymore; not the visions flickering through her mind, the creatures lurking behind the curtain, the markings that decorated the blue-eyed boy's skin, the blade that felt like it belonged in her hands, or the man in front of her- his eyes brown when she knew, _she knew_ , they should be a glowing yellow-green.

"Breathe kitten," Her spine straightened painfully as he uttered the pet name again, the voice the same as when she was a child, though the tone he inflicted was different. "Why don't we get a drink, and then-"

Elisabeth backed away, her wrist falling from his fingers. She resolutely ignored the sharp pang that felt like the snap of a whip within her core, her very soul. Panic swelled to the forefront of her emotions, taking over the stunned awe that had overtaken her upon slamming into the strangely colorful man, upon the images (memories?) that shuttered behind her eyes.

She needed to leave...before it was too late.

And so, for the second time that night, Elisabeth Fray bolted once more, allowing her graceful feet to lead her from the mass of writhing bodies and the sweet scent of drinks on their tongues. She didn't allow herself to look back as the cat-eyed man called out for her, she didn't allow herself to search for the blue-eyed boy, she didn't even allow herself to slow the outright sprint her body had adopted when she heard Simon's voice rise above the music, desperately shouting for her return.

It was only upon reaching the dull yellow taxi, sliding across cracked leather seats and practically toppling into her redheaded sister's lap that she allowed herself to breathe, to slow down, to give her eyes the chance to glance back at the shadowed nightclub, one last time. Her breath hitched in her chest, and Clary's frantic babbling fell on deaf ears as whispered words clouded her mind, and a single pair of yellowish eyes flashed in the darkness.

 _"I'll see you soon, meu doce."_

* * *

She slammed the door to the taxi after lurching from the seat, blatantly disregarding the aggravated grumbling of the middle-aged driver who shouted when the motion rocked the dingy cab on its wheels. Her nosed wrinkled in disdain and the heels of her ankle booties clipped along the pavement as she started up the slim alley that would lead to the front door of their loft.

Their trip home had been hellish, at best.

The inside of the old taxi had smelt like a deep fryer at some outdated fried chicken restaurant, the leather under her thighs had been sticky with a residue she didn't even want to consider the origins of, and she had felt the sweaty driver's beady eyes sweep up and down her body, and her sister's, twenty times too many. As if that wasn't bad enough, her thoughts swirled chaotically with all that she had witnessed and experienced throughout the night, from eyes that made her feel safe to a glowing blade she had wielded as if she had been born with it in her hand. And, to top it all off, Clary wasn't speaking to her.

Hell, she wasn't even _looking_ at her, and the redhead had remained stiff next to her for the entirety of nineteen blocks.

Elisabeth almost wished she could go back in time and tell her blissfully ignorant self to stay seated on the roof of Simon's band van, listening to him drone on in his adorably nerdy way about aliens and next week's set list.

But it was too late for that.

"Clary, you're acting as if I'm someone different, as if you've been living with some maniac killer the last eighteen years of your life!" She snapped, throwing a glare over her shoulder that pinched her brows and left her lips thinned out into a straight line.

The green of her eyes practically glowed in the night, displaying her ire.

Her sister shrugged, her shoulders jerky and stiff, her identical green eyes skittering away, refusing to make eye contact. "...you killed those two men-"

Elisabeth spun on her heel, the lock of her hair tangling together with the quick motion and the battle she had face before. Her eyes were rimmed in shadow and eyeliner, the makeup smudged lightly, giving her a darker, almost sleepy look. Her fingers curled into fists, her teeth snapped together so tightly, the enamel seemed to creak, and her agitated breaths left her chest heaving up and down. She wanted to protect her sister, to appease her apparent need to explain everything that had seen away, but the images of the night wouldn't be fading from either girl's memory any time soon. There was something more out there... _they_ were something more.

And it was about time her sister admitted it.

"Wake up, Clary!" Her voice came out in a frustrated hiss, the words quiet but forceful all the same. "Those _weren't_ men back there, I'm not even sure they were fucking human!"

She brushed over her older sister's obvious shock, she rarely snapped at her anymore after they had hit puberty, and promptly shoved her key into the downstairs shop's door, nearly snapped the metal off into the deadbolt as she twisted it. Seconds later, each of the Fray siblings had barged their way through the French doors and were hurriedly making their way up the first flight of steps, their voices rising to a frantic decibel as they called, and damn near screeched, for their mother.

"Girls?" The auburn headed woman appeared from around a column near the kitchen, an older version and mixture of the two eighteen year-old's that stumbled to a stop, their eyes wide with a confused panic and the knowledge of things unseen.

Things Jocelyn Fray, in a fantasy of some sort, had never wanted her daughters to know.

As the eldest twin immediately began babbling at a pace that was bordering hysterical, Elisabeth threw herself into her mother's arms, seeking solace in a way that allowed her to be an innocently naive teenager again, instead of the newly responsible young adult she had become in the span of a few short hours- one that possessed the gift, or perhaps curse, of a sight that most would never experience in their entire lives. She nuzzled into Jocelyn's side as she once had, some eight years previously, back when it was all about nightmares and being afraid of the dark.

It was the same now, she supposed, only she felt a bit more numbly puzzled rather than frightened.

Oh, and the nightmares of the dark were all true.

"-we were drugged, right?" Clary faltered as she came to the end of her tale, slender fingers knotted in the fiery red strands that spilt down her shoulders. "T-that's the only explanation, there's _no_ way-!"

Jocelyn hushed her rambling, simultaneously smoothing a comforting palm over the back of Elisabeth's head. "What did the markings look like?" The mother queried, her voice soft but urgent. "On the blonde boy you were talking about?"

The youngest Fray nibbled worriedly at her lip, her own experience with boys inked with black symbols still yet untold.

"Who cares, Mom?! Okay, are you even listening to me! I think...I think I killed a guy-" Clary stammered, her green eyes flitting to Elisabeth momentarily. "And I know Ellie did, at least-"

The auburn and chestnut haired beauty finally snapped then, the comprised weight of visions she couldn't explain and a battle knowledge she had no memory of, added to the apparent mistrust of her twin sister, finally all becoming too much. She leapt to her feet; moisture stinging her eyes as she glared at her older sister, the redhead's lack of gratitude after Elisabeth saved her life only fueling the fire that raged in the younger girl's veins.

"If I hadn't done what I did, you would be dead right now, don't you get that?! That...that _thing_ , wanted nothing more than to split you in two!" Elisabeth shrieked, her sudden aggressive protest left her mother squeezing her eyes closed in dismay, and her sister reeling back in equal surprise. "They weren't just some guys Clary, they weren't even human! They were monsters!"

The cool hand of her mother wrapped gently around her wrist, their fingers linking together before she tugged at her daughter, encouraging her to sit beside her once more. Elisabeth did, her free hand clumsily swiping at the angry tears that had brimmed over her eyes, embarrassing her and leaving her twin sister feeling more guilt than her previous shock and fear. Jocelyn muttered a few soothing words beneath her breath, pressing a soft kiss to the girl's temple, before she turned her lighter green eyes on her eldest daughter, the fingers of her free hand wrapping around a familiar piece of silver that had been nestled safely away in her pocket.

Another 'family heirloom', her own Stele.

"Clary," Their mother commanded the redhead's attention, dragging her eyes away from her twin. "The markings, did they look like this?"

Elisabeth watched attentively, a sense of excited anticipation unfurling in the pit of her stomach. She knew, on some level, something told her that this was the moment. Even compared to the nightmarish events of the evening, _this_ was the single moment in time that everything about her life, _their_ lives, was about to change. Her eyes never left her mother as the woman that raised her let her fingers curl around the antiquely styled instrument, and she pulled in a gasping breath as the crystal-tipped end seemed to flicker to life with the touch, radiating a faint luminescent glow.

Just as quickly, all the breath in her lungs escaped her in one giant whoosh of air when Jocelyn swept the crystal across her forearm, the deceivingly simple act prompting a swirl of black ink to melt into existence within the woman's skin.

The action left behind a tattoo, the same type Elisabeth had been seeing in her dreams, the type that had taken over her absentminded doodles, the type that had been inked into the mysterious boy that had taken her breath away outside of Pandemonium. Her eyes couldn't open any wider if she tried, and unlike Clary who immediately began to ramble through gasping breaths, she didn't quite feel like she could breathe.

"You..." Elisabeth murmured, the sound drawing both her mother and sister's attentions. "You, no _we_ ," She amended, green eyes darting up to meet her mother's pained ones. "We're like them."

Jocelyn swallowed back the bile rising in her throat, her eyes darting between both girls as they somehow ended up stood side by side, facing their mother.

"Everything that you saw tonight, it all has a meaning, an explanation," She began, rising to her feet before them. "And I've dreaded having this conversation with you," Her eyes met Elisabeth's, something different lurking there as they gazed at each other, something hidden. " _These_ conversations with you, since the day you were both born."

Clary staggered back a single step, her hand unknowingly seeking out that of her twin sister's, threading her fingers through Elisabeth's while she used the ones of her free hand to rake through her fiery curls in an overwhelming confusion. "What is going on? Are we...are we going insane?!"

"No, you're not!" Jocelyn cried, reaching forward to grasp at Clary's free hand while she used the other to cup Elisabeth's face, her thumb tracing over the younger twin's cheekbone affectionately. "But the protections are wearing off, you're eighteen now, and as the mark of adulthood comes, you both need to know the truth."

Elisabeth's eyes snapped to her mother's as she uttered those three words, a feeling stirring to life within her gut, the very core of her being. It reminded her of the band that seemed wrapped tight around her chest, the one that she had managed to ignore in the flurry of utter confusion and slight fear before they had made it home. It throbbed now, pulsing within her chest, a quiet prodding that made her aware; she was missing something. Her hand flew to her chest involuntarily, fingers slowly massaging the skin over her sternum, a weak attempt to ease the sudden longing in her chest for something she didn't even understand, while her mother gazed back at her knowingly.

"Jocelyn!" Elisabeth turned to find Dot, skidding to a stop after jogging down the last flight of stairs, her chest heaving. "Look out the window! Magnus called to warn us-"

 _Magnus._

The name flickered in her mind, obviously familiar but shadowed, like the face to match the name was just out of her reach. She squeezed her eyes closed; searching for a memory when the thought refused to leave her alone, but there was only a hazy vision of a door knocker to latch onto, of all things.

 _Ornate, gleaming gold...a lion's head, its mouth open and teeth bared, clutching a heavy brass ring in its teeth..._

"-lisabeth?" Her mother's voice called to her, shaking her from the images behind her eyelids, fingers curled around her shoulders. "Ellie!"

Elisabeth's eyes sprang open again, instantly meeting the cooler green orbs of their mother who stood directly in front of her. Their eyes held each other's, a world of information passing in mere seconds, giving birth to new questions and answering very few. If there was one thing she knew about what was happening to her, it was that her mother knew exactly what it was.

"Go, pack some things for Clary and yourself. Don't worry about clothes, you'll be able to get more of those easily-" Jocelyn instructed, her fingers squeezing around her youngest daughter's shoulder to emphasize her words. "Take anything you want that can fit into a backpack and one duffle bag, _just_ one Ellie."

The auburn haired girl shook her head, eyes darting up to meet her sister's who watched on, a mixture of fear and dumbfounded confusion on her face. "Maybe Clary should-"

Her mother's hands cupped her face then, pulling her emerald green eyes to meet hers. "I need you to do this for me Elisabeth; later Clary can tell you whatever you need to know."

"We have to hurry!"

She took off down the hall after Dot's worried exclamation, practically sliding to a stop after using the door frame to propel herself into her room. Her eyes darted around frantically then, fingers making hasty work of unzipping both her backpack and tugging a large duffle bag from underneath the queen-sized bed. Elisabeth grabbed for the essentials after that; chargers for phones, her MacBook and all its hardware, the antique jewelry box her mother had said came from their grandmother. She yanked random photos from the memory board spanning the far side wall of her room, quickly creating a small pile that was carefully shoved into a pocket on the backpack. Next came a few pairs of shorts and panties, no matter what her mother said, they could always be useful. The stash of cash from her summer job that she'd stuffed into a zipper pouch, and after a few moments of staring at it, the sketchbook that she had dared not touch for the last few weeks.

Skidding through the lavish bathroom that joined Clary's room to her own, she repeated the process, snatching up the things she knew her sister might end up wanting, wherever it was they were going. With a quick zip and a toss of the strap over her shoulders, she dashed back down the hallway, her sensitive ears picking up on the last of her mother's and her adoptive big sister's conversation.

"-know he wants her sent to him, not somewhere else Jocelyn. Maybe it would be safer-?" Dot seemed to implore, her voice soft but strong.

The eldest Fray shook her head adamantly, her tone stern. "She isn't bonded to him yet Dot, he doesn't get a say in where she goes. And they need to be _together."_

"Mom, what the hell is happening?!" Clary shouted, her green eyes ablaze as she rounded on their mother, just as Elisabeth sidled up next to her twin.

Jocelyn ignored the girl, turning her eyes instead to her youngest, her green gaze sweeping over Elisabeth until they landed on the charm bracelet that hung securely from her wrist. Her lips thinned when she noticed the new addition to the links, a single sphere that seemed cloudy, almost as if it was swirling on the inside. It was a yellowy-green color, and it sparkled in the lamplight, reflecting lowly.

Like cat-eyes.

"Take this, it's a lot like your sister's," Jocelyn ripped her eyes away from the bracelet, focusing on clasping a chain around Elisabeth's neck.

Elisabeth glanced down at the chuck of crystal that pillowed against her chest, her brow furrowing when she noticed how lightweight it seemed, despite the fact that its size made one think it would be much heavier. It was pink in color, ranging from a pale shade at one end to a near magenta or fuchsia at the other. It was surprisingly clear, and as her fingers toyed with it, she was baffled to find that she could see right through it. Her mother's fingers laid against her cheek once more, drawing her attention away from the pretty stone, and she looked up to find that the other free hand rested against her sister's cheek, while her mother's eyes seemed faintly glossed with unshed tears.

"My beautiful girls," Jocelyn whispered, leaning in to press a soft kiss to each of their foreheads. "You have to trust your instincts now, understand? You're more powerful than you know," She encouraged, her strong voice hiding the wavering of tears, as her eyes met both of theirs, her stare boring into them. " _Both_ of you are, so very important."

"Mom," Clary gasped, her nails biting into Elisabeth's palm, making the younger girl hiss in surprise- she hadn't even known her sister had taken hold of it. "Mom, _please_ , we need to understand! What's going-"

Jocelyn shook her head, the green of her eyes turning desperate as the squealing of tires could be heard from down below. Elisabeth opened her mouth, unsure and lost to what had been discussed as she packed away a few of their things. "Where are we-?"

"Dot, open it!"

As a cloud of purple and blue swirling smoke appeared between the rustic window divider of their kitchen and living room, the youngest of the Fray's gave a quiet yelp of surprise, her free fingers tightening around the straps of her backpack and bag. Her mouth opened and closed in amazement, though really, she shouldn't have been surprised.

She _had_ used some sort of ethereal blade to vaporize a tentacled creature only an hour before.

"You have to remember, everything I've done and all the mistakes I've made, it's because I love you both more than words," Jocelyn promised, her voice becoming soft as panic thrummed through each of the girls, Clary being the one of the two to question her. "Luke will explain everything okay? He'll hide you."

Elisabeth startled then, green eyes growing wide as she forced her voice over her sister's. "Hide us? Mom, what's going on! Who were those-"

"He'll hide you from the Circle; he's the only one you can trust!" Jocelyn shouted, her voice carrying over the sound of swirling, raging winds that had appeared out of thin air. "Trust no one else, do you understand?"

Both girls scrambled to grab back on to their mother with frightened calls of her name as Jocelyn pushed them backward, edging ever closer to the cloud of swirling colors that loomed behind them. Elisabeth couldn't breathe, the panic and fear of the night finally hitting in one heart-stopping wave as Jocelyn finally broke contact with them, and no matter how far she stretched, she couldn't seem to step away from the vortex growing steadily behind them.

"Remember, I love you both." Their mother cried, covering her mouth with her hand. "Don't let go of each other, never let go!"

Elisabeth screamed for her mother, for her sister, for Dot who stood just behind Jocelyn with tears flowing freely down her tanned cheeks. The breath seemed to stutter in her lungs, her fingers cramped up where they hand laced themselves between each of Clary's, while both girl squeezed so tightly, their nails bit into the others palm. Her eyes never left her mother, green on green, and the last thing she saw before the swirl of purple and blue clouded her vision was Jocelyn, falling to her knees at their feet.

And then, there was only blackness, and the echo of her screams.

 _"Mom!"_

* * *

 **-Heart Of Runes;** **Musings, Information, & Questions-**

 **Want More?:** Do you wish you knew more about your favorite characters in _Heart Of Runes?_ Would you like glimpses into the minds of the characters, sneak peeks over new updates and announcements about postings over the stories you love and follow? Check out casting line-ups, be a part of character takeovers, catch a peek of images created just for the stories, and more! Search &Follow **_SassyfiedScribbles_** on Tumblr now, for your special look into the fandom!

 **Translations:  
** **-"Meu doce";** Portuguese, meaning _'my sweet'_. **  
***It is noted on the Shadowhunters/TMI Wikia that Magnus Bane was born in Batavia of the Dutch East Indies sometime in the 1600's, which would be during the 17th Century. At the time, Portuguese was the main language of the Capital city, until the late 18th Century when it was slowly replaced by Dutch and Malay. This being such, I feel like Magnus might use some pet names/language from his origins, considering the profound nature of the bond that connects Elisabeth to him. **  
**

 **Casting Changes:** As you know, I've used _Lily Collins_ as my faceclaim for Elisabeth Fray (Fairchild/Morgenstern), despite her being the face of Clary in _TMI: City of Bones_ , the movie. Watching the movie again has brought up some thoughts that I kind of hinted on before, but that I wanted to clear up here.  
 _ **-**_ **Jace Wayland/Herondale;** At first, I had considered changing the face of Jace for this back to _Jamie Campbell Bower_ , but _Dominic Sherwood_ has REALLY been growing on me as I read and watch the episodes. So, after much thought, I'll be sticking with him!  
 _ **-**_ **Magnus Bane;** I had also thought to change the casting of Magnus back to the original depiction of _Godfrey Gao_ , mainly because he made such an impression in the movies AND because he's tall. I like me some tall guys, lol. So a tall Alec, plus a tall Magnus for our girl Elisabeth? Yummy. But, _Harry Shum Jr.'s_ version has also grown on me, and while I appreciate the version of him that I'll be using more than how they've recently played him out to be, I'm going to stick with Harry!  
 _ **-**_ **Valentine Morgenstern;** Here is a change, my lovely readers! I adore _Jonathan Rhys Meyers_ , and his version of Valentine from the movies just seems more...Valentine-ish. He plays a wonderful, dramatic villain when he wants, and I just think he's closer in age approximation to Jocelyn and their children. So, when I write Valentine that's how I'm picturing him. I'm giving fair warning now, for when the detailing and description comes out, you as readers aren't sitting there going...what?!  
 _ **-**_ **Lucian Graymark vs. Luke Garroway;** I'm torn here, because I adore both versions of this character. _Aidan Turner_ is a favorite of mine, but this new _Isaiah Mustafa_ is catchy as well. I think I'm going to leave it up to you, as readers, who you picture. In the mean time, I'll take suggestions through reviews who you think might be the best to use for description while I think on it, until he becomes featured more in later episodes.

 **Character Musings:** Just some tidbits on the characters, and how they'll be featured!  
 **-Magnus Bane:** I'm keeping the style of Magnus in the first episode in my mind throughout the duration of the story. So the faint scruff and outline of a mustache/facial hair, along with the seemingly taller height and more brash attitude. Check out the pictures/clips from the first episode, you'll see what I mean! In my opinion, it just gives him this edgy darkness that I think would accompany Bane after so many years of living! That's also how I'll be playing his character; a bit more dangerous/darker/edgier than the show portrays him. They've made him the jokester, the comedic relief; while I _do_ believe he's all those things in addition to how I picture him, I just think the High Warlock of Brooklyn would have a little more snap to his bite after so many years in the world and protecting those in his circle of friends/acquaintances. This in _NO_ way means that I think _Harry Shum Jr._ is doing a poor job of giving life to Magnus, in fact I think he's wonderful! I just like a little more bite to my bark! ;)

 **-Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern/Sebastian Morgenstern:** Ah, the infamous elder Morgenstern sibling. I have some serious, serious plans for this character...insert evil (but still girly) laughter here. I am super excited to bring Jonathan into the fold, and I could sit here and go on and on about plans for him, but that might give it away. All I can say is that he will be featured more than is typically seen or expected, in ways that will probably be shocking, and I am dying (but for real though!) to know who might be cast for his character! I've searched and looked all over, trying to see if there are hints for his appearance in the second season of _Shadowhunters_ , or just in general fan-casts around on the internet.  
 _*Lucky Blue Smith-_ He seems to be a front runner for most casting done by fans, and I do have to admit, he's pretty adorable.  
 _*Chris Wood-_ He also seems to be pretty popular, just with his hair bleached platinum blonde (like a side role of a suspect in _Criminal Minds_ ). I find this choice interesting because; A) He's handsome, there's no denying it, and B) He has previous experience of playing a main villain on _The Vampire Diaries_ , Malachai Parker. Kai was part sociopath, part amazingly awesome witch-turned-vampire. So this might be right up his alley.  
 _*Conor McLain-_ This is my last known fan cast for Jonathan/Sebastian, and he's pretty dang popular. Like _Lucky_ , he's used in multiple fan artwork and gif edits, along with descriptions in pieces of fiction. I don't know much about him, but I do know that some of his photography depicts that very darkness I would expect the character to have.  
So, that brings me to the end of my list! I'm super curious if any of you _TMI/Shadowhunters_ fans out there have some picks on your mind for Jonathan. Please, let me know! I'm desperate here, because the character will be making an appearance, and I can't wait to write it. Do you like one of the three mentioned above? Do you have your own Jonathan/Sebastian out there? Drop me a review or a message and share the love! :D

* * *

 _Remember, no Beta on this piece! All mistakes are my own, please let me know if anything stands out! :D_

* * *

 **-Heart Of Runes;** **Review Responses-**

 **-Guest #1:** Aw, thank you so much! I'm so glad you enjoy the detailing and whatnot! Sometimes I freak out that I'm rambling, but I just can't imagine it without the details. And then, this happens, lol. Yesss, our Alec-baby. Don't worry, you'll be seeing more of him next chapter! :D **  
-Emilee:** Eep, I'm so happy to hear that you love Ellie! She's kind of one of my favorites, so I'm super excited to hear this. And that you love the story, of course. Yes, I can't wait for some Alec/Ellie/Magnus time either. It's coming up, soon my lovelies, soon! Lol, it's going to be fabulous. **  
-Mya:** Your wish, my command! I hope you enjoy this newest addition to the story! And thank you for taking the time to review! **  
-Cora:** Aw, thank you tons! And thank you also, for taking the time to review! I hope you enjoy this newest chapter in the story, and that it keeps you coming back for more! :D


	5. Four

**Author's Note:** Here is the fourth chapter, lovelies! I hope that you all enjoy it. I'm really loving the outlook for this story, and I can't wait to share it all with you. _Malecbeth_ is definitely one of my new favorites!

*I posted this earlier, but for some reason FFNet seemed to flip out and not want to load the new chapter. Hopefully all has worked out correctly now! Let me know!

 **Updates/Sneak Peeks!:** It was pointed out by a lovely reader of this story that if I post notes about sneak peeks available on Tumblr, you guys won't be able to review the new chapter when I post it if you send something in on that one. So, I won't be doing that anymore! I _will_ tell you, however, that sneak peeks at upcoming chapters, announcements about postings/updates, and multiple other goodies for the story will be posted on my account there that I have put together specifically for my writings. So! If you want to catch things like that, search for the user _**SassyfiedScribbles**_ and check out what's waiting for you there!

 **Reviews:** Thank you so much for all of you that review, you guys really keep my muse up for the story! Once again, those that have an account will be answered through PM's, and those on guest or blocked PM status, you'll be answered at the bottom! Oh, and remember, let me know on your opinion on the casting of Luke, and Jonathan! ;)

Support and feedback is welcome and encouraged, as always! Keep story hating and flames to yourself though, wouldn't want to find yourself on the wrong end of a Seraph blade, would you? :)

 _Word Count: 5,031 words (Excluding notes!)_

 _ **Disclaimer: See beginning please!**_

* * *

 **-Four-**

* * *

The boy stood rigidly in the alcove, his arms cross firmly over his chest, the steel muscle within his forearms almost visibly clenching with suppressed annoyance. What was typically a sarcastic or stoic expression had rearranged itself, forming into one that looked like he couldn't choose between being uncertainly concerned, or halfway angry that everything he said seemed to fall on deaf ears. His full lips tipped downward into a soft scowl, his brows furrowed low on his forehead, and the thick locks of dark hair on his head were more ruffled than usual, as if his ever-present calm had been compromised in the form of fingers constantly carding through the strands.

He was agitated that his blonde-headed Parabatai would _not_ stop talking about the redheaded girl that had interrupted them earlier in the evening, successfully ruining would should have and could have been a simple mission to obtain the answers they needed.

But he was even more concerned over the fact that he wasn't protesting against Jace's idea of finding the girl as hard as he should have been. Because, if he was being honest with himself -a trait he had mastered supreme avoidance over- finding the redhead meant finding her auburn haired counterpart.

And for some reason, his mind wouldn't let him forget those eyes.

So green, like being lost in the depths of a faerie forest, and never finding your way out. They had lit up as she wielded the borrowed sword, or commandeered rather, glinting and sparkling in the purple and black lights of the Downworlder club as she spun, lashed out with the glowing weapon. The sight of her, swirling locks of auburn and chestnut that lifted in the air as she fought, those eyes bright enough to light the way in the dark, her features arranged in a fiercely protective, utterly determined expression; it had made him stop and stare. Even there, in the middle of battle, he had frozen to watch as this girl, someone who obviously knew nothing about what she had gotten herself in the middle of, looked the part of a warrior woman, a Shadowhunter long since trained.

He almost hadn't been able to breathe.

Just like when she had backed away from the demon hovering over her outside of the club's walls, managing to slam her body directly into his. She hadn't hurt him, simply taking him by surprise. A surprise that only increased when his skin met hers, when the heat of her body seemed to electrocute him, his fingers glued to the silky skin of her waist despite his mind screaming at himself to let her go, and she didn't seem to mind.

She hadn't seemed to mind at all, in fact.

"-to find them," Jace was muttering, his voice strong but obviously unsettled.

"Why does this matter to you?" Alec groaned out, shifting the quiver of arrows on his back, a half-assed attempt at distracting himself. "They were just a couple of Mundane girls."

His best friend's dual-colored eyes peered up at him in obvious exasperation, rooting him to the spot.

"Yes, Alec." He chastised, rolling his eyes. "Two different Mundane girls, who both possess the Sight. That doesn't sound like something we should look into, to you?"

Isabelle Lightwood made herself known then, her heels clicking across the pavement as she appeared, dusting her hands free of imaginary dirt as her nose wrinkled at the drops of rain that had begun to fall, her voice a teasing purr.

"Be that as it may, how can we even find them? They're long gone now, I couldn't find any sign of them."

Tossing his Seraph blade from one hand to the other, Jace Wayland smirked as it glowed to life, noticeably dimmer than when the strange girl had taken hold of it, nearly cutting into his neck when he had approached her in an effort to take it back. His blue and gold eyes met the striking blue orbs across from him, the ones that had never left him as they pondered their next move. A slow smirk bloomed on his face, a mirror to the one Alec sported across from him.

"We improvise."

* * *

"What are we going to do?"

Her redheaded sister's voice was teary, shaken, and beginning to grate on Elisabeth Fray's already overwhelmed nerves as she repeated her words, for what must have been the forty-second time. It wasn't that she didn't understand Clary's worries and fears, she clearly did. Her hands trembled slightly, the strap of the duffle she had packed thrown over her shoulder when her fingers seemed no longer capable of doing their jobs. Her thoughts raced inside her mind, bouncing off the sides of her skull, echoing Luke's words over and over again. Her ears were almost left ringing with the force of them, the sheer malice and sincerity in his voice as he had spoken them in a tone that was lower and harsher than Elisabeth had ever heard him use. Even when she and Clary were ten, and had 'run away' from home after their mother had refused to let them attend their very first sleepover party.

 _"I don't care about either of them, Jocelyn or her girls. They mean nothing to me. Kill them all if you like."_

It was all she could hear, aside from Clary's sniffling and queries over what they should do that went unanswered.

Elisabeth didn't respond because she didn't know. Jocelyn had sent them to Luke, magically mind you, with the purpose and thought that their almost-stepfather would protect them, keep them safe, and tell them just what in the _hell_ was happening. But that wasn't an option anymore, obviously. Considering he seemed willing to give up their lives in trade for some...cup?

Her fingers tore through her hair roughly, the strands snagging painfully on the charm bracelet that rested innocently on her wrist, but she ignored the sharp flare of pain as she peered out into the pouring rain, green eyes searching. For what, she still didn't know. Her nose wrinkled in annoyance, both the backpack and duffle had become heavy on her shoulders while she and Clary had hidden themselves in the shadows of the Police Department lobby. But her sister seemed shaky on her own feet, adding extra weight didn't seem like the best of ideas at the moment, with each of their minds scrambling for a place to go.

"Mom... _Mom_ ," Clary mumbled, as if the woman would show herself from the words alone. "We have to see Mom, Ellie. We have to go back!"

She whipped around, the loose locks of her hair nearly smacking across her fiery-haired twin's face, making the slightly older girl sputter for a moment, batting at the strands. Her gaze was disbelieving, lips parted in unspeakable shock as she lifted a hand, flailing it around almost comically, if it weren't for the situation they had found themselves in.

"Go back? _Go back!_ " Elisabeth whisper-shouted, almost glaring at her sister as she stomped her foot. "You want to go back, back to the exact same place our mother magically poofed us away from...on _purpose_?!"

The redhead's eyes narrowed in response, her little sister's defiance when she typically followed Clary's instructions if they got themselves caught up in mischief, startling her out of her stuttering thoughts. Her identical green eyes looked over the auburn-haired girl, taking note of the assurance in her posture, the confidence that seemed to ooze from her person more strongly than that which was usual. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, unused to her sister willing to take the lead in something that wasn't her own project or desire. Something...something was different.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Clary snapped, lips tipped downward in a frown, the stress visible on her features.

 _Simon._

Elisabeth nibbled at her bottom lip, the name of their closest friend right on the tip of her tongue, but it refused to break free. She didn't understand why she couldn't seem to float the idea to her sister, it seemed better than returning to a place their mother had obviously not wanted them to be near. But there was something tickling her mind, pinching almost, like a threat that was lurking in the dark. It was why her eyes kept darting over their surroundings, never settling or relaxing enough. Something was after them, and going to Simon's home would only put him and his family in danger.

They couldn't risk that.

And then the only other place she felt the urge to run, was somewhere she didn't even know in the first place. Visions of blue and glowing greenish yellow haunted her every time her eyelids drooped closed, making her stomach flutter in something she couldn't name.

It was ridiculous, she didn't even know them. She wouldn't be able to find them. And what good would it do, really?

 _"Ellie!"_

Her chest throbbed painfully when her thoughts were torn from that direction and refocused on her sister, who stood there waiting, her foot tapping impatiently. Elisabeth had to smother a near growl from rumbling in her chest, the noise not one she was used to, as she rolled her eyes and threw her hand out to the side.

"Fine!" She hissed, hoisting the bag further up on her shoulder, already regretting her agreement. "Let's go."

* * *

They were soaked by the time they managed to turn into the alleyway that would lead them straight up to their front door. The rain was coming down in steady sheets, thick and heavy upon their heads, marring their sight and weighing them down as the fabric of their clothes became a second skin, clinging even tighter than before to every curve either girl possessed. Elisabeth grew steadily more irritated and on edge with every running step closer they took, hands clasped together like a lifeline. A feeling had bubbled up inside, clawing at her throat like a choked off scream, leaving her feeling like she might lose everything she had eaten that day, any second.

Nothing good waited for them, she just knew it. Even if she didn't know _how_ exactly she knew it.

 _Darkness, pain, confusion._

That was all that awaited them back home, and Clary refused to listen to a single word she managed to shout through the lump in her throat and the rage of the storm blowing around them. Her sister pulled roughly at her hand, yanking them around the corner, tugging Elisabeth along as her screams for their mother echoed off the brick walls.

 _"Mom!"_

"Clary," She hissed again, fingers gripping tight at the older redhead's wrist. " _Clary_ , shut up! You don't know who-"

Elisabeth's words caught in her throat, her eyes widening in horrified silence as she skidded to a halt, the brief awning no longer protecting either girl from the rain. Her sister was asking her something, confusion lacing her tone, but she couldn't seem to make her mouth work any longer as her eyes remained stuck on the sight before her. It was a puddle, just like any other, only the water was stained a deep crimson. It was a thick red in the middle, so red it was almost black, before it faded in hue at the edges, turning it a light reddish pink. It was blood, a lot of blood. Too much blood for any normal human being to lose and get up again. That was without considering the obvious fall, given the broken window three floors up and the glass that littered the pavement.

She swallowed harshly, one shaking hand rising, a lone finger pointing at the gruesome image lying at their feet.

Her sister gasped, staggering on her feet as she lurched toward their front door again, the cloudy glass broken in some areas and one side of the double doors wrenched open, as if someone had forced their way through, a scream for their mother slicing through the heavy silence that waited for them inside.

What they found was exactly what Elisabeth had predicted; pain, emptiness, and a sense that something had gone terribly, horribly wrong.

The bottom floor that served as an antiquities shop for Dorothea and Jocelyn had been utterly trashed, and obviously ransacked. Broken glass littered the hardwood floors and thick rugs, with multiple display cases completely shattered. Priceless artifacts lay trampled and forgotten on the floor, decorative curtains had been shredded; everything was in disarray. Elisabeth crept forward silently, stepping lightly on her toes, her emerald green eyes turned sharp and fierce once more as they darted this way and that, taking note of all that was out of place and searching for any threats left behind. Any effort she had made to remain silent though was destroyed as Clary screamed out for their mother once more, her sobs a heart-wrenching sound that reverberated throughout the impressive room and up the stairs.

Elisabeth's head snapped to the side, her hands lifting to press a finger to her lips as she rushed to her sister's side, sliding to her knees beside the redhead in an effort to quiet her dismay.

"Shh, Clary, shh!" She pleaded, shaky fingers reaching to push the damp red clumps of hair sticking to her twin's forehead and cheeks away. "We have to be quiet, there might still be someone here!"

Her eyes flashed to the stairs as her sister pressed her forehead into her shoulder, her equally delicate body shaking with the force of her crying, her arms clutching at Elisabeth's waist. The cloth of her thin shirt muffled the elder redhead's sniffles and gasps, and she stroked fingers along the tangled locks in the only comfort she could provide, her teeth pinching her lip to drive away the sting of tears in her own eyes. The flare in her chest amplified with her panic and sadness, searing the inside of her ribcage, forcing a quiet gasp from her lips as she trembled in place, her forehead pressing to the back of Clary's head while she remained hunched over in place against her.

She didn't even notice the faint heat at her wrist.

As thunder cracked and rumbled across the darkened sky, her sister pulled in a few staggering breaths, her arms tightening almost painfully around Elisabeth's waist before she lifted her head. Her eyes had bled a deep green in both anger and determination, shadowed in rings by smudge eyeliner and mascara, her fingers thrown out as she snatched up a medieval battle ax that had once hung with pride upon the wall. The redhead was up on her feet and striding toward the stairs that led up to the second floor of their apartment before Elisabeth could protest, her whispers to stay behind her making the younger twin nearly roll her eyes in frustration.

The fact that they were even contemplating going up there spoke of obvious insanity, and the fact that her sister was already halfway up the flight of steps without waiting for her spoke of pure stupidity laced with the crazy.

"Clary, wait! What the-" She gritted through her teeth, fingers clenching into fists.

Elisabeth hurried up the stairs after the redhead, her steps silent on tiptoe compared to the clumsy stomps echoing behind Clary, and her breathing was low and quiet, the complete opposite of her sister's frightened gasps and sharp inhales. Shifting quietly, she dropped the duffle and backpack she carried to the floor right at the top of the stairs, taking care to remain quiet and biting back the groan of relief that left her muscles singing after carrying the rain soaked baggage for fifteen blocks.

Her heart lurched in her chest as her eyes swung over their surroundings, flickering over upturned couches and broken glass. The scent of heat and fire was pungent, filling her senses as she spun to the side, her gaze darting down the hallway that led toward both her own and Clary's bedrooms. The blackened smudge of soot and char was easy to see through the wall of clouded glass that served as their front walls. Elisabeth swallowed through the lump in her throat, her feet taking her away from her twin as the girl seemed stuck in a daze while glancing around the living room. They brought her to the doorway of her room, and despite the fact that she already knew, she still couldn't quiet her cry as the brittle door swung inward.

It was all... _gone._

Every doodle and painting, all the pictures that had been tacked to one wall. Her bedding and drapes, the dreamcatcher that hung from her window, the books stacked along the shelves. Everything she owned was burnt to a crisp, no longer arranged and grouped in bright colors, leaving behind only blackness and destruction. The smell was overpowering, not the soothing scent of flames in a fireplace, but the acrid scent of all that she had known, now in ruins. Fingers grasping the door frame until her knuckles turned white, Elisabeth gripped her hair as she hunched forward, finally giving in to the sickness she had felt since the moment she had left the streaking lights of Pandemonium. A shrill ringing filled her ears, her heart thundered against the inside of her chest as her stomach roiled, and once more she found herself wishing for a pair of blue eyes, or ones that were remarkably feline in nature, to be there when she turned around.

Unrealistic as that may be.

It was only after she had slipped into the hallway bathroom, rinsing her mouth with water before wiping at her lips, that she heard the voices filtering down the hall. Her eyes widened as she darted from the darkened room, nearly stumbling when the toes of her ankle boots knocked into something. They only widened further after squinting at the object, realization dawning slowly as she stooped down, the pads of her fingers lightly brushing over the obviously ancient steel.

 _"-who took her?"_

 _"Rouge Shadowhunters, searching for the Mortal Cup."_

 _"-the hell are you talking about?!"_

Her sister's voice had turned screechy in her confusion, and that prickling feeling had returned to Elisabeth's sensing, like a constant poking and prodding that refused to leave her alone. That stupid cup was mentioned again, and she dumbly wondered what was so fantastic about a cup that apparently people were willing to kill and kidnap for it. But she couldn't look away from the object that now lay in her hands, even as she rose to her feet once more.

 _"-mother ever talk to you about a Cup? A very, very important Cup! It's...it's gold, almost like-"_

It was heavy, but light at the same time, and her blood seemed to heat up and sing all at once as her fingers wrapped around the hilt, the weapon cradled in her hand once more. It was different, the glowing blade seemed to be absent, but there was certainty and a feeling there. An assurance in her veins that if she wanted, if she so wished it, that ethereal colored sword would appear to do her bidding.

 _"Think, Clary! This could save Jocelyn!"_

 _"-can't think, Dot! Someone kidnapped our mother!"_

Elisabeth's mind cleared then, a confidence lacing every step as she hurried down the length of the hallway, rounding the corner to find her redheaded counterpart and her adoptive big sister in a stare down. Her lips tipped upward as they parted, a small drop of happiness clouding her mind, relief knowing that Dot was alive and safe. It died as quickly as it came though, instincts she couldn't understand once more flaring to life, screaming at her from the inside that something wasn't right. It was affirmed as the woman's eyes flashed pure black, her lips curled up in a snarl, and she lurched forward with her fingers clawed.

"You know more than you think you do, Fray!"

Her shout transformed into a shriek as her face seemed to split down the middle, dividing into five open parts that flew open, the putrid scent of its breath permeating the room and the yellow of its fangs on display. Each girl let out a scream of surprise, and Elisabeth sprinted toward her sister just as Clary shoved her birthday gift into the creature's stomach, the Stele causing the the disgusting humanoid to let out a scream of pain as it crumpled to the floor.

She darted forward, knocking Clary back with her hip as the redhead looked on in both shock and confusion, watching the creature writhe around on the floor. It let out another screech, forcing a yelp from Clary's mouth as she stumbled back when it threw its head back, exposing a changing face to both girls. No longer did it resemble the woman they had grown up around. Instead there was greying skin, littered with inky black veins that spidered out across her face. Her teeth morphed into ugly fangs, and her nails sprouted out into claws that were at least two inches in length. It wasn't long before it no longer resembled a human at all, instead it had turned into a monster as it arched and shuddered on the floor.

A monster that was climbing to its feet, letting out a fearsome roar.

It lunged for both girls then, somehow jumping nearly ten feet up in the air with no build up of momentum. Elisabeth's fingers gripped at the hilt of the blade she knew she held, but she the time to understand how to activate the sword had run out, and sharp pain bloomed over the right side of her face as the monstrous creature backhanded her, sending the younger Fray sibling flying across the room. She let out a mixture of a scream and groan as her back slammed into one of the pillars that supported the ceiling, her skull making contact with the concrete in an audible smacking sound. Her lashes fluttered across her cheekbones as her eyes seemed to roll in her head, though her fingers never left their grip. She blinked rapidly, vision almost swimming as she shook her head slightly to clear it.

She was so tired, and it had all been so much. She only wanted to close her eyes, to pretend as if none of this had ever happened, and the warmth pressing to the inside of her wrist was unnervingly soothing.

"Ellie!"

Clary's scream forced her eyes to reopen, just in time to see the hell-like creature lurch toward her sister. The redhead scrambled back, but she wasn't quick enough to avoid one of the flailing, fang-riddled tentacles that had grown from its face. Elisabeth stumbled to her feet then, ignoring the warm liquid that trickled down her temple and along her jaw as she rushed forward, palms laying flat on the monster's shoulder as she delivered a forceful push, sending the creature sprawling backward and away from her sister.

It was then, as a fire burned to life in her chest, that the blade of the weapon in her hands came to life. It surged outward with a power that made her arms tremble, startling her and the monster both in its sudden appearance. It left her off balance as the being before her lunged once more, and she only managed to graze its chest, leaving behind a searing wound. It screamed in anger, rushing toward her in a sudden burst of strength, and Elisabeth screamed out with it when something pierced the skin. Her green eyes darted down, catching sight of its curved claws embedded in the fragile skin of her thigh, and she gritted her teeth against the sharp, searing pain that lanced through her. The monstrosity in front of her let out another roar, the sound so loud and so close to her face, her ears rang and the loose strands in her eyes were blown back.

She peered up at it, a spark igniting and flaring to life in her gemstone like eyes, and she flashed the creature a smirking grin. It cocked its head in surprise, unsettled and unprepared for what was to come. With strength she couldn't explain, she wrenched her leg from the monster's grip, ignoring the flare of agonizing pain as she did, and spun on her left foot. The blade arched outward, swinging high above her head before she brought her arms down in one powerful, sweeping motion. The glowing light cut through flesh and bone, slicing through its shoulder and chest as it screamed and screeched in her face. It lurched forward in fury, but froze suddenly as a second sword cut through the center of its chest, impaling the creature there in front of her.

Elisabeth's eyes widened in surprise, the grip on her sword faltering as the second glowing tip of a blade disappeared and the creature fell to the floor, revealing what had been hidden behind its large stature.

The blonde stranger from the club, black markings up his arms, chest, and all.

She gasped for air, staggering backward as he flashed her a single wink before spinning on his feet, driving his blade into the back of the monster once more and stopping it in its tracks where it had crawled toward her sister.

The redhead blinked up at him, uncomprehending as he stared back at her. "What, no 'thank you' for saving yours and your sister's lives?"

Elisabeth snorted.

She wanted to disagree with his statement, she had been half the reason that foul creation was dying and she had the stain on her blade to prove it, but she found that the words in her mind no longer seemed to flow cohesively. Her thoughts were crowded, rambling, and she stumbled slightly in place, the muscles of her fingers spasming, forcing her to let go. The clatter of the weapon hitting the floor seemed like an explosion in her ears, and she looked down, the motion much slower than she thought was correct, to see that the glowing blade had disappeared once more. She wanted to reach out and pick it up, uncomfortable now that the feel of the hilt in her hand and left it, but her muscles refused to cooperate.

The auburn-brunette blinked heavily then, her eyes feeling as if they weighed more than she could have ever imagined carrying. Her vision had clouded over, the edges gone fuzzy, a bit blurry as she tried to look around. Up and down, her chest heaved with her breaths, the panting noise the only one in the room she could really hear as she stared with wide, partially panicked eyes at the _thing_ that writhed and screeched on the floor, before finally laying flat at the stranger's feet, dead. It had happened again, she noticed, like some other entity had taken over her body in that moment that her sister was in danger, guiding the sword she had snatched up through the air until she had defeated her enemy.

And it _was_ an enemy, that much she knew for sure. It wanted to kill her, kill her sister, kill her family. And Elisabeth Fray wasn't about to let that happen, not ever.

But the silence rang in her ears now, and that tortuous burning was back again.

It was like fire, like flames licking the insides of her veins. The inferno was more concentrated at her inner thigh, on her right leg, the same place that disgusting creature had slashed with a set of claws that made her want to cringe. Clary was muttering…something, she could hear her voice and the deep rasping sound of the blonde's voice at the edge of her senses. She couldn't seem to turn her head that way however, to make her lips part or her mouth form words, despite them being right there on the tip of her tongue.

Suddenly, she didn't have to.

Heat engulfed her, but a different kind than the one that made her want to scream. It was warm, soothing, and it spanned the length of her back as a pair of large, strong hands that were far more familiar than she could comprehend, gripped at her waist.

And what a good thing too, considering her knees gave out at about that moment, the world spinning around her in topsy-turvey circles of dizziness. Her vision spotted, a firework pattern of little black dots filtering in from the edges, threatening to take over her sight. But there was blue, _so much blue_.

That vibrant, cobalt, captivating blue. The kind of blue that stole the very breath from her lungs.

Her breath caught in her throat as she recognized the blue, _his_ blue, and her head fell back on her shoulders as every muscle in her body finally relaxed, his forearm supporting the back of her neck. He was all raven wing dark hair, confused but stern expression, his gaze so intense she felt the need to squirm as she peered up at him, her own green eyes wide and rimmed with inky black lashes. She wanted to blush as her fingers lifted, a mind of their own controlling them when they stroked over his cheekbone, causing him to jerk in surprise at the soft touch. She caressed his jaw then, her eyes heavy-lidded and fluttering while they trailed back and forth over the strong line of chiseled bone and unfairly flawless skin, a group of words finally spilling from her lips in a near silent whisper.

But, of course, he heard.

 _"You're so…so pretty."_

* * *

 **-Heart Of Runes, Review Response-**

- **Spuffylover19:** Aw, thank you my dear! I hope this newest chapter satisfies your craving for a new chapter! Happy reading!(:  
 **-Guest #1:** I'm so happy that you're in love with the story! That's why I give it a shot at writing! And I apologize for the mix up earlier, hopefully you enjoy the new post now that it's loaded correctly! Thank you so much for your compliments on my writing and style, I always love hearing that someone else loves it because I always get nervous for a new posting! Not to worry, you aren't a bit rambly and I love it! Plus, I love your enthusiasm for Malecbeth! And I'm glad someone else gets what I mean about the portrayal of Magnus! Xoxo!


	6. Five

**Author's Note:** New update! This is mainly Alec centric, for those of you who were looking for a peek inside his head! See below for notes/announcements and responses. I don't want to make you wait any longer. Enjoy! :D

Support and feedback is welcome and encouraged, as always! Please keep story hating and flames to yourself though, wouldn't want to find yourself at the wrong end of one of Alec's arrows, now would you? :p

 _ **Disclaimer: See beginning please!**_

* * *

 **-Five-**

* * *

She fell like dead weight in his arms, with very little warning aside from her ruffled appearance and the halfway hysterical words that had dropped from her lips. _You're pretty._ He wanted to snort with flustered exasperation at the mere concept. He wanted to look her over, check for any possible injuries she might have gained during the fight with a demon at least twice her size. But, just like before when she had spun and slammed into his chest, he couldn't seem to do much more aside from stare. Her skin was warming where his hands touched at the backs of her thighs and across her back, the coolness from the rain seeping away. But what shocked him most was the pulse of electricity that seemed to spring from his skin to hers, zapping down his spine in such a way, he nearly shuddered. It reminded him almost of the feeling one got when dragging their feet over carpet, only much more pleasurable. So much so, his body seemed to plead for more, encouraged him to smooth his fingers over the silky expanse of her skin.

It was just as frightening as it was exciting.

Either way, Alec Lightwood didn't think he would be releasing his hold on the girl any time soon. And so, when Jace spun on his heel with the redhead draped over his own arms, a twin trait fainting was- he supposed, and his little sister raised her voice from the staircase, reminding them that Circle Members had been there and they needed to leave sooner rather than later; he hoisted her deceivingly delicate frame further into his chest, pointedly ignoring the way his heart seemed to beat a little faster as she nuzzled closer, and strode back out of the clearly decimated brownstone, walking out into the rain.

"We need to get them back to the Institute," Jace muttered, grunting lightly as he rearranged the redhead in his arms.

Alec did snort this time, a single brow arching in an almost aristocratic manner. "You really think that's the best plan, just walking two unknown girls through the front doors?"

His disdain was nearly palpable.

"Do you have a better idea?" His blonde companion snapped, obviously annoyed. "They need to be checked over, the demon managed to snag a piece out of this one, what about yours?"

Alec's throat tightened uncomfortably at the mere idea that the auburn-haired beauty lounging comfortably in his arms had been hurt. He couldn't fathom why just the thought that she had been hurt set his teeth on edge and his blood on fire; why he had the feeling he would avenge any grievance set upon her. His blue eyes flicked downward, sweeping over her body and pausing near her hairline. The stain of blood was obvious, pooling near her temple before trickling sluggishly down the line of her jaw. An anxious feeling rooted within his gut, nearly making him nauseous as he tried and found himself unable to let go of her long enough to explore the obvious blow she had taken. His saving grace came in the form of the long, nimble fingers of Isabelle as she stepped in front of him, dark eyes searching his own frantic ones as she smoothed them over the gash at the girl's forehead.

Still, even knowing his sister would mean the girl no harm, Alec had to force himself to remain still, just barely refraining from yanking his charge out of her reach. He refused to examine the reasons for such an instinct.

Certainly, no good could come from it.

"It's just a gash," Isabelle murmured, her gaze flicking attentively from the wound to his near frantic eyes. "The blood is clotting, but she may have a concussion. You said she hit her head?"

His sister turned toward his parabatai, questioning Jace as he puffed out a single breath before hefting the redhead up into his arms, balancing her horizontally. Strangely enough, Alec did not feel what he expected. He had braced himself for the wave of burning envy to wash over him, clouding his judgement in a haze of jealousy and unattainable want. He had expected to narrow his eyes, to glare menacingly at the annoying mundane as Jace doted over her. After all, the blonde seemed to have a similar inexplicable fixation on her, as Alec himself had with the girl pressed tightly against his chest.

It never came.

Irritation, no doubt. Years of emotion had built up, been stored away to hopefully never face the light of day, as long as he did not acknowledge it.

But he didn't have time to worry over Jace's newfound plaything, not when his own knees nearly gave way, right out from underneath him. The girl with the auburn hair, the one nestled so carefully in his arms, that his sister looked over with such concern; she had turned her body into his, nuzzling her nose into the hollow of his throat, before giving a contented sigh. The surge of electricity that zapped down his spine was more pleasure than pain, though there seemed to be a faint sting left behind. He inhaled sharply, his fingers tightening on her body, the fingerless gloves allowing the battle-roughened pads to caress gently over her silky skin as a wave of sparking tingles coursed throughout his body.

No good indeed.

* * *

They made it twelve blocks into the city before the screaming started, echoing down the barren alleyway the trio of Shadowhunters had been quickly making their way down. It was a sound unlike any the Lightwood's and Wayland had ever heard, and they had witnesses many a scream since the day of their first rune. It was inhumanly shrill, more like a wail then a true scream, and rang heavy in the ears, tinged with an almost tangible power than made a listener cringe.

Alec nearly dropped her when the first scream fell from her lips.

It had started out as a few whimpers, tiny sounds of distress as the girl shuddered in his arms, breaking through her previously quiet and restful state. The raven-headed boy had frowned in confusion, his dark brows scrunching as he peered down into her face, looking for any sign that could hint at her sudden discomfort. She looked a little paler, the auburn and faint hints of chestnut standing out in stark contrast against her complexion. He thought she might have a sheen of sweat over her forehead, but it was honestly hard to tell, what with the steady downpour that escaped the sky. He wished he could see her eyes, peer into those never-ending green depths, so that he might be able to see if she were in pain or simply dreaming- the way that her eyelids fluttered frantically made him think that perhaps, if she was dreaming, they were not pleasant dreams to have.

The gash on her forehead, stretching maybe two inches near the hairline, had ceased its bleeding and was beginning to coagulate, so he doubted that the wound was what prompted her newly restless state. Aside from the fact that it probably stung, and wasn't that a bitch?

Still, the archer was unable to shake the feeling that something was wrong with the delicate beauty balanced in his arms. He couldn't explain it, truly. He just...knew.

"Alec?" Isabelle murmured, her voice laced with curiosity. "What is it?"

His frown did not dissipate when his sister spoke, instead it seemed to etch itself ever deeper upon the planes of his face, twisting his features sharply. "Something is wrong."

Jace spun around in front of them, from where he had been leading the way forward. "Wha-"

And then, there was screaming.

There were very few moments in his life that Alec could say he had been honestly caught of guard by something, and it seemed that this one tiny girl was the spearhead of most of them.

She flailed violently in his arms, so suddenly that he almost dropped her to the slick cement below, as she seemed to almost desperately reach out for something. Tears streamed their way down her cheeks, trekking across her temples from her half-lying position, hot and steady across her flushing skin. Her lips were dry and chapped despite the dampness, a clear sign of a rising fever, he noted. And as they parted, the most bone-chilling, purely terrifying screams poured from them.

He wasn't quite certain that his ears weren't bleeding.

"I know that the Mundanes can't see us," Isabelle fretted, shifting the bags that had been with the girls when they had come upon them. "But they _can_ hear her! We need to do something!"

Jace furrowed his eyebrows, peering back at the two of them in confusion, raising his voice to be heard over her screams. "Why is she screaming in the first place? You checked her, didn't you?"

The heartbeat in Alec's chest was racing, sending blood rushing through his veins in a hectic manner. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so panicked, so uncertain about a situation he had found himself in. The thuds in his chest reminded him of a hammer or drum, constantly pounding away at the inside of his ribcage. Blue eyes that had flared unknowingly, nearly pulsating in their azure color, searched over the girl's visible skin as quickly and thoroughly as possible, and still he hadn't found anything.

 _"Alec!"_

He was moving before he took the time to understand that, somehow, she had known his name.

Ignoring the bewildered protests of both Jace and Isabelle, the archer rushed ahead a few yards, just enough so that he could find an unoccupied stoop that was out of the prying eye. When being held, both girls remained glamored and unnoticeable to the mundane eye, but the moment he was no longer maintaining constant contact with her, she would become visible once more. The last thing they needed was for a simple mortal to take notice of a lone girl, arching upward and shaking so violently, she resembled a being possessed.

Gently, he placed her down on the cool stone of the steps, something that muted her screams ever-so-slightly. His teeth sunk down into his lip as he gazed over her body from head to toe, trying not to shift as a heat sparked to life in the pit of his stomach. Instead, he focused on finding the source of her pain, blue eyes widening in dismay when he spotted the steady flow of crimson, leaking from a gaping wound in her thigh. Under the awning, the rain no longer washed away the trail, and it was then that Alec realized the auburn haired girl had not escaped the wrath of demon claws as he had hoped.

Instead, it looked as if the damned creature had ripped a chuck of her thigh, right out of her.

"Fuck!" He hissed, gritting his teeth to the point of creaking, his sharp jaw jutting out as the muscles tensed and twitched.

Ignoring the way his stomach fluttered uncontrollably, Alec reached out, strong fingers wrapping firmly around the girl's lower thigh as he turned angled it, hoping to achieve a clearer view. He refused to let his mind wander, no matter how much his eyes itched to inspect every single inch of her, and urge that he didn't even want to try and understand.

"She needs an Iratze," Jace muttered, peering over the curve of his Parabatai's shoulder.

The archer barely squashed the urge to block the blonde Shadowhunter's gaze.

"No," Alec denied, already shaking his head in his refusal. "We know nothing about them! For all we know, they're simply prone to the Sight. Marking her could kill her."

 _When had Jace gotten so damned careless? Could he get any worse?_

"This one made it just fine." Shrugging, Jace glanced down at the docile and quiet redhead in his arms.

Both Lightwood siblings whipped around at the admission, spying for the first time what they hadn't noticed since they had left the ransacked brownstone. There it was, right there one the curve of her pale and slightly bloodied neck, the healing rune designed to fight off the venom of demons. The mark of a Shadowhunter. And the redheaded girl still breathed.

Alec wanted to berate his brother, yell at him for his brash and illogical actions at taking such a risk without knowing the girl's full heritage. Not only had he put her life on the line, for it wasn't unknown that those with Mundane blood faced insanity or even death under the power of angelic runes, but he had put the Institute at risk as well. The very reputation they had worked so diligently to maintain, all thrown away on the possibility that one girl might or might not survive the burning brand of a stele. He could not, though, because if her sister could survive such a measure to insure her life...

So could she.

Jace heaved a sigh, thinking that Alec's hesitation came from the desire to choose a different option, one which they did not have.

"She'll die, Alec!" The blonde snapped, moving to set his own burden down near her sister. "Here, let me-"

 _"Do not touch her!"_

The roar that left the eldest of the trio's lips was disconcerting, leaving both his best friend and his younger sister staring down at him, their eyes wide and lip parted in shock, obviously taken aback. Alec himself couldn't believe the way that he had snapped, the snarling sound that had left his chest in a threatening rumble was not unlike the sound of a werewolf in a fit. His chest heaved up and down, mimicking the panting breaths that he pulled in and pushed out, the knuckles of his free hand turning white as his fingers clenched into a fist. His blue eyes turned glacial, searing into his Parabatai's wary gaze, and the only thing that broke him from the trance was the frightened whimper of the girl in his charge.

His fingers flexed around her thigh, stroking against the soft skin in soothing circles, and the sound of her fear quieted.

"I'll," Alec gulped, swallowing harshly. "I'll do it."

Jace nodded slowly, taking a careful step back after a moment of silent staring was exchanged between the two. Isabelle's eyes burned into him from the side, and he knew that he would be explaining himself later on, once the two girls were safely tucked away in the Institute and no longer suffering under the venom-induced effects of injuries. Pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, the raven-haired archer slipped the angelic tool from his pocket, the mystical metal heavy in his hand. Perfecting the art of drawing runes long ago, he hadn't felt so unsure about what he was doing with a stele since he turned the age of ten and two.

Shuddering as he ran his large palm up her thigh, he pressed the stele to her once flawless skin.

And burned.

* * *

 **-Heart Of Runes, Information/Announcements-**

 **Updates:** I am terribly sorry about how long it has been! I've had a very up and down year, filled with all kinds of real life hoopla. That being said, I'm really hoping I've got things back on track this time. I know that I made mention of getting things together on Tumblr a few months ago, but this time I think I've really got it. Muses are fickle things, they like to come and go depending on your situation, and I'd never just throw random words out there that don't really contribute to the story. So, I'm unbelievably sorry that you all, as _Heart of Runes_ lovers have had to wait so long for the next update. But here's to hoping you love it!

 **Tumblr Account:** I've been absent from my Tumblr account as well, I know! But I'll be interacting more with it soon. Different creations, maybe some character takeovers if you guys are interested, and some more content. Plus, I'll be promoting some stories from my cousin's and friends' accounts, so check those out! We all kind of populate the same fandoms, maybe you'll find something new that you love! Remember, if you want more content, check out **_SassyfiedScribbles_** on Tumblr!

 **Shadowhunters Episodes:** I'm catching up on episodes. Who is freaking the heck out?! Ahh!

 **Upcoming Works:** I'll be updating some past works I've published, and introducing some new stuff pretty soon. Anyone absolutely adore Isaac from Teen Wolf the way I do? Swoon!

Shout out to the lovely **_ChildOfDivinity,_** who keeps me sane. And to all of you awesome readers who have been checking up on me and stuck it out, waiting for the newest chapter in Malecbeth's lives. Here's to you! XoXo!

* * *

 _Remember, no Beta on this piece! All mistakes are my own, please let me know if anything stands out!_

* * *

 **-Heart Of Runes, Review Response-**

 **Spuffylover19:** I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! Here's to hoping you liked this one as well! And yes, I love Clary and Ellie as twins. I wanted to make sure they both had their own things and attitude, though with overlapping points here and there. I'm really looking forward to their relationship changing and growing with the new world they've found themselves in!  
 **Guest #1:** Heck no, no Clary 2.0's over here! Lol, if there's one thing that gets to me, it's an OC coming in and just repeating or stealing lines from a canon character. Hopefully you'll continue to love how the story progresses! I hope you love this chapter as well, since it focuses a bit more on Alec!  
 **Guest #2:** Eek, I'm in love with the fact that you love Elisabeth so very much! She's shaping up to be a fantastic character, I only hope that I continue to do her justice. I like to think it's long-buried instincts that keep Ellie so in tune with what's going on around her. Which is a good thing, since Clary seems to lose her shit on the daily, lol. Ah, I'm glad you're a lover of eyes as well. They're important for so many things, plus there's just something about the mix of the three's that I find amazing!  
 **Georgina:** Thank you so much! For both reading, and reviewing! I hope you enjoy the latest chapter! :D  
 **Kathryn:** Hi there! I'm so glad you love the story! And yes, I adore Malec as well! There's just something about the addition of Ellie that seems to make it that much better. Yay for Malecbeth!  
 **Bloomsky:** Aw, you're the best! Five times, that's just flattering! Lol, I hope you enjoy the new chapter lovely!  
 **Guest #3:** Thank you so much for your review! I'm so glad you love it! Hope you love the newest addition as well!  
 **Guest #4:** I'm so glad you're loving it! Enjoy!  
 **Guest #5:** Here's to a new chapter! Enjoy!  
 **Guest #6:** The update is here! I hope you enjoy it! And thanks for the review!


	7. Six

**Author's Note:** We're not going to talk about how long it's been, okay? Okay. This is a bit of filler I suppose, but also kind of important with the way I'm shaping the story and Elisabeth's experiences. So have fun!

Support and feedback are welcomed and encouraged, as always! Please keep any story hate, bullying/flames to yourself however. There are plenty of stories out there to read, if this one isn't for you, that's okay! :D

 _ **Disclaimer: Please see beginning!**_

* * *

 **-Six-**

* * *

 _She heard the sound of dripping first, like a rusted out faucet, unable to staunch the tiniest stream of water leftover when the knob isn't turned quite all the way. Her nose tickled with a peculiar scent, one that was damp and musty, as if the air around her had not been disturbed for some time. It was heavy too, with every breath she took it felt as if her lungs were filling with a weighted substance instead of mere oxygen. She coughed once, her throat tight and_ _raw_ , _like she had been screaming for some time._

 _Had she been screaming? She couldn't remember._

 _Thick lashes fluttered over pale cheeks as she desperately tried to open her eyes so that she could see where she was; it felt empty, and surely that could not have been right. The last thing Elisabeth remembered was being home, and then..._

 _She breathed in sharply in her shock, the wrong thing to do_ _apparently_ , _if her sudden bout of hoarse choking and coughing was anything to go by. Her body ached in such a way that it was almost like she could feel the throbbing, pulsating sting in each individual tendon, muscle, and bone. Hell, her very nerves and singular cells seemed to twinge and scream with even the smallest of movements._

 _Which made rolling over onto her stomach, her eyes_ _peeling_ _open in a hazy film, that much harder._

 _Elisabeth blinked rapidly, attempting to clear her vision as her head spun and a dizzy spell caused her to shuffled forward unsteadily on hand and knee. Already, the skin of her palms felt grimy scuffed from the rough concrete flooring below, and she wrinkled her nose in disdain at the thought of what all might be covering her from head to toe. Shakily, the auburn-haired girl managed to ease back into a kneeling position, sitting down upon her ankles as she pushed wayward strands of damp hair from her face. Swallowing against the tightness in her throat, Elisabeth was surprised to find what seemed like row after row of machinery surrounding her. It was obviously old, who knew the last time it had actually been put to use, the pale green paint chipping and peeling with year after year of disrepair._

 _She hissed as she pushed herself to her feet, hardly caring that the nearby bench she used to brace herself against, screeched as she put all her weight upon it. Settling onto her feet, her brows furrowed in confusion and possibly just the slightest amount of panic as a chill rippled up her spine from the cold of the ground, seeping into the pads of her bare feet._

 _When exactly had she gotten out of her shoes? Or changed into a random, oversized shirt, for that matter?_

 _Her teeth sank down into her bottom lip as she cautiously lifted her head, those emerald orbs shadowed as they flicked nervously from side to side, reassessing her previous thought of being all alone. She found no movement_ _however_ _, and very little noise. A faint scraping sound echoed through the dreariness, causing her to spin around, forgetting momentarily about her new clothes...or lack thereof, rather. She squinted against the darkness that seemed to seep in from every corner, her steps tentative against the dusty floor. The scraping noise soon turned_ to _something that resembled rattling, and Elisabeth froze in place when quiet, rumbling growls joined the noises. They were animal-like in quality, a mixture of snarls and hissing, all dark with rage and pain. She could almost feel it, the anger and fear leaving an oppressive atmosphere behind. Her nails dug harshly into her palms, nearly piercing the skin, and her breath came a little faster as a surge of adrenaline flooded her system._

 _God,_ where _was a glowing sword when you needed it?_

 _Nothing could have prepared her for what lay behind the corner of yet another huge piece of machinery._

 _The set up reminded her of something out of a mad scientist cartoon, perhaps that one with the short little boy who wore glasses perched on a sharp nose. Tubes and hoses ran from one stainless steel cylinder to the next, beakers and_ _petri_ _dishes lay categorized upon countertops, accompanied by multiple microscopes. What looked to be three or four full chemistry sets were arranged, the glassware holding various liquids that she was honestly afraid to discover the name of, what with the ominous colors and densities. An array of syringes and surgical tools gleamed in the low light, obviously sterilized. All in all, it seemed to be something along the lines of a scientific torture chamber. Which was why her blood ran cold when she realized just where those angry sounds were coming from._

 _Cages...massive steel cages, with doors upon them that were chained shut._

 _"Well, well. Isn't this a surprise? I daresay, I did not expect to see you so soon."_

* * *

Alec sat with his back straight and his legs slightly spread apart, his forearms resting atop them, and his eyes never left her. She looked small in the infirmary bed, the crisp whiteness of the clean sheets making the deep red that was interwoven throughout chestnut stand out in her hair. It also brought notice to how pale she was, though that was getting better with every passing minute that she rested.

He hadn't left her once.

When it was all over, and she was finally quiet, the thought of leaving didn't cross his mind. Not even when Isabelle had come in to change her, and her sister, did he leave her side. He turned toward the other side of the room, spied a free chair, and busied himself with dragging it over to her bedside. His own sister nearly insisted that he leave the room and go to his own, he was in desperate need of a decent shower and new clothes himself, anyway. There was a bit of ichor staining his pants, he was pretty sure his tactical vest had suffered a nick or two gifted to him by the sharp end of a demon's claws when he had been surrounded at the club, but it was his hands...

They were still a faint reddish color, tainted by her blood.

It was evidence of how close she had come to dying, right there in his arms. It left him feeling strange; a fluttery panic that he couldn't seem to quiet, unless his eyes were on her. Breathing, sleeping...living.

And it frustrated him, to his very bones.

He breathed in sharply as she suddenly moved, twisting onto her side so that Alec was left seeing her face properly. It had changed, her features no longer gave the impression of peaceful dreams as they once had. Her brow had pulled down, her eyelids rippled rapidly with whatever she was seeing, despite being squinted, and her jaw had grown taunt. Her left hand had freed itself from the blankets Isabelle had tucked around her, and clutched tightly at the pink crystal that rested around her neck. Yet another thing to ask about, considering it could not be taken off.

A frisson of worry flooded his mind, wondering what it is that her unconscious mind had cooked up for her to experience. Nightmares, no doubt, given all that she had been through that night.

But why did he care?

Alec Lightwood had never bothered concerning himself with those outside of his immediate circle of family. Yes, he had decent conversations with those at the Institute, and of course he would never wish them harm, but he did not worry after their wellbeing in the sort of way that he might Isabelle, his sister, Max, his brother, or Jace, his...well, perhaps labels weren't all that necessary. Now this girl, this one girl, manages to bump into him outside of a nightclub and he finds himself enamored with her very being.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he allowed himself to slump back into his chair, his blue eyes resting on the vulnerable girl at his side. "Why? What makes you so _different_?"

He did not expect for her to answer...much less to suddenly reach out, and grab at his knee.

* * *

 _Elisabeth turned from the steel cages, and the gruesome idea of what they might hold, with a frightened gasp. She could have sworn that she had been alone, but that was apparently not the case, as a man stood behind her with his hands clasped contently behind his back. He seemed far too pleased with her presence there, she decided, considering that he seemed to be running some kind of mad science lab in an abandoned building. She doubted that if she were to do such a thing, she would be very welcoming to random strangers happening upon it. Yet there he stood, looking at her like they were old friends, which was disconcerting at best._

 _She found herself backing away from him without really thinking about it, bare feet dragging against the dirty_ _floor_ , _until her back pressed against cold steel behind her. It bothered him little, as he simply took a step forward, before settling on a stool she hadn't seen._

 _"You don't know me."_

 _It wasn't a question,_ _instead_ _it was a flat statement of knowing. His voice sounded_ _dull_ , _like he was actively masking the mixture of arrogance and disappointment that lurked behind it._

 _The girl swallowed thickly, allowing herself a moment to run her green gaze over him as he waited, allowing her to do so patiently. He seemed decently tall, even after he had taken to perching on the aluminum stool that sat at one of the many tables covered in_ _macabre_ _research. At least six feet in height, she decided, possibly a few inches more. His hair had been shaved close to the scalp, she couldn't discern what color it might have been before. Though, his eyes were dark. So very dark, like pools of ink with no bottom to their depths in sight. He had a bit of scruff grown_ along _his_ jaw, _like he had forgotten to shave for a day or two, and a thread of leather hung around his neck, disappearing into his leather jacket, the collar of which he kept high, shielding his skin. He wore dark clothes as well, from his toes to his chest, giving away nothing and only making him that much more mysterious._

 _Elisabeth had never seen him before in her life._

 _Her voice was quiet when she spoke, still a bit raw and heavy with hesitation. "Should I?"_

 _The man's jaw clenched visibly, something that left her anxious to flee flashed across his eyes, though it did not seem to be directed at her as he breathed deeply, offering a smile that was strained yet not entirely fake as it might seem._

 _"No, I suppose you shouldn't," He agreed, clasping his large hands in front of him, and resting them on his knee. "I doubt she would have spoken_ _of_ _me."_

 _"She?"_

 _Elisabeth's curiosity had gotten the better of her, and she found herself inching toward the man without thought. Perhaps it was being in an unknown place, faced with unknown things. He might have answers; where she was, how she had gotten there, what the hell was happening, even. He knew her on sight, somehow, yet she knew nothing of him. Why was that? She didn't take the time to consider that feeling rooted_ deeply _inside of her, the frantic one, screaming at her to run. She didn't think of her lack of a shadow, her twin that hardly ever left her side. She didn't think of the boy with blue eyes, the one that had caught her when she_ fell, _when those things had been in her home. She didn't think about where they had all gone, why she was alone._

 _His eyes were dark, and he was charming, and he might just hold the answers she needed._

 _"Little_ _Fairchilde_ _," He chuckled, though the sound was less than pleasant. Dark, bitter almost, sending a tremor down her spine. "Jocelyn, your mother."_

 _She stopped immediately, her green eyes flying open wide as she stared back at him from where she stood close...too close. Her brows furrowed in confusion, and she shook her head the slightest bit, not understanding._

 _"My name isn't_ _Fairchilde_ _," Elisabeth corrected, tipping her head to the side. "It's Fray."_

 _The stranger laughed then, but the sound was anything but pleasant. It was dark and treacherous, halfway maniacal as he leaned back, his head tipped back and his lips parted to allow the bone-chilling sound to escape him, echoing off into the shadows of the open room. The noise bounced off of the machines and the walls, surrounding her, and breaking through the faux sense of calm and tranquility she had felt only moments before. Terror doused her in one harsh, cold blow. She stumbled backward from him as he stood suddenly, her only thought to get away from the man she had been so enchanted with only moments before._

 _She did not succeed._

 _With movements that were too quick for her to comprehend, the man was suddenly upon her, and her back slammed into the cages that were behind her once more, rattling its occupants into resuming their angry growls and snarls. He towered above her, nearly a foot in height, and she yelped when he snatched up her wrist. His grip was harsh and tight, his fingers constricting the blood flow as he squeezed, a menacing expression taking over his features that had once been inviting._

 _"No, it is not!" He snarled, enraged. "Your name is not_ _Fairchilde_ _, nor is it something so pathetically mundane as Fray," He sneered, shaking her in his hold._

 _Elisabeth clawed at his arm, desperate to get away from him. She didn't like the way he made her feel, powerless and weak under his heated gaze. Her mind whirled and spun, frantically working to remember any of the defensive moves or stances she had managed once more. But his fingers tightened until her bones squeaked in protest, and the sharp sting wound its way up her arm, distracting her from her thoughts as he demanded her gaze._

 _"Do you really think someone so beautiful, someone so adept at this world would possess such a paltry name?" He questioned, his voice turning cruel. "Our names hold power and you, my darling, hold much."_

 _She trembled as she stared up at him, her lip so harshly caught between her teeth, the sharp taste of copper spread across her tongue._

 _"You hail from the line of Morgenstern, the fairest of them all," He had leaned into her, crowding her as he whispered against her ear, his voice turning to a hiss as uttered his last words. "And I will not have you believing otherwise, Elisabeth."_

 _Her lips parted in open fear- how did he know her name...?_

 _Leaning back, his dark eyes met her green ones once more, and she was positive she would never forget the look in them, as long as she lives. Rather it was all a dream or not, nothing could make her forget the cold malice that reflected back at her there. It was triumphant, as if he was gazing at his finest creation, but held none of the love or adoration that one might expect. It was frigid, like ice cold water in the depths of an ocean, where light no longer reached and there was only darkness. It was everything she had ever feared, the monsters in the dark come to life, and unlike the other times that night, Elisabeth wanted to do nothing but run as he leaned forward, pressing cool lips to her forehead as she shuddered._

 _"We'll see each other soon," He promised reverently as he released her. "Daughter."_

* * *

 _No Beta here, all mistakes are my own! Please let me know if anything stands out!_

* * *

 **-Heart Of Runes, Information-**

 **Review Response:** I'm honestly not sure where I left off, so I'll have to go back and send you all messages! You're all amazing for reviewing, and I am so thankful that you enjoy the story, and that you're falling in love with Ellie. She's my fave! :D

 **Curious?:** I've been getting a handful of messages asking if Sebastian/Jonathan will feature in this story, and while I won't give away my plans for him, I will say that you don't need to worry. He'll definitely be around.

 **Tumblr:** I have no idea what happened to it! I went to sign in, and it said it was deactivated. Sad day. If I get a chance, I'll see about making a new one. That, or I'll get a friend of mine who is also a writer, to host my stuff on hers.


End file.
